The Eds & Friends
by XYGirl2019
Summary: Set in an alternate storyline where cul-de-sac is located in Heartlake City instead of Peach Creek. Follow the daily lives of the Eds & the Friends as they go through various adventures & misadventures in the city. (Teen Eds/Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission crossover/Possible multiple crossover character cameos) (EddxOlivia) (EddyxMiaxStephanie) (EmmaxEthan) (AndreaxJeremy)
1. Cul-de-sac in Heartlake City

**Hello there and this is the first fanfic that I've ever written. To be honest, I'm content in just reading fics and reviewing them but I decided to finally write a story of my own rather than pestering other writers to write a story that I want. So for this story, it's a crossover with my overall favorite cartoon, Ed, Edd n Eddy and another cartoon that I've recently had joy watching, Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

**And so, with that done, let's see how well my first fanfic will go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and ****Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It was a fine morning at Heartlake City. Centered around the heart-shaped lake in the center, the city has everything you might find in any city around the world - only in mini-doll figure scale. Downtown is home to office buildings, a hospital, shops, hotels, the park, and of course the lakeshore beach.

The camera then pans towards an area called the Cul-de-sac, it has a number of suburban detached homes, a playground, and the Lane. There are eleven houses surrounding the Cul-de-Sac. There is an unfinished Cul-de-Sac called the Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 to the right of the main one, where houses are being constructed.

Focusing at one house at the right side of the mouth of the cul-de-sace, we enter one room where we see a young man labeling stuffs in his room. The young has a black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes. He wears a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. This is Eddward also known as Edd or Double D.

He then labels a desk lamp "Lamp", a bookshelf "Books", and a desk "Desk." Around the room can be seen other evidence of his labeling, such as a bed labeled "Sack" and a label reading "Door Knob" next to the doorknob.

"Four thousand eight hundred and twenty, four thousand eight hundred and twenty-four–" Double D counted when noticed something, "ooh, I like what you've done with that tunnel–" he mused, "four thousand eight hundred and thirty-one, four thousand eight hundred and thirty-five, that's everybody." he finished, "Four thousand eight hundred and–" he says as he does some calculations on an abacus, "–thirty-seven." he finished.

Double D then places a label reading "Ants 4,837" on his ant farm. The doorbell then rings. He walks down to get the door and upon opening it, he saw a girl standing there with a bag in shoulders.

The girl has a brown skin tone, she has dark-brown eyes and wears blue framed glasses, and she has a long brownish-orange hair tied in low braided ponytail. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a yellow skirt with a blue belt, white socks and blue sneakers. This is Olivia.

"Hey, Eddward." Olivia greeted with a smile.

Double D smiled back, "Oh, hello, Olivia." he greeted back, "Zobo is not with you?'' he asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Zobo is back at home for a maintenance." she replied.

"I see... well, come in." Double D said opening the door wide as Olivia went in.

The two went upstairs and to Double D's room, Olivia then took of her shoes and replaced it with bunny slippers. Olivia enters Double D's room and noticed the label at Double D's ant farm, "Did you count all of your ants?'' she asked.

Double D cleans up his table, "Why yes I did." he replied.

Olivia took a peek at the ant farm, "Well that's impressive." she admitted.

Double D then brought out some school materials, "Well then... shall we get started on our science project.'' he suggested, "If we start now without things to slow us down, I can estimate that we could finish it by tonight." he stated.

Olivia nodded, "Sure." she replied, "I do have plans with my friends tomorrow afternoon, so I think it's best that we finished it today." she replied, "Speaking of friends... what are Ed and Eddy up to today?'' she asked.

Double D shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows." he replied, "But I'm pretty sure that they're not doing any homework right now.'' he said.

Olivia sighed, "Don't they ever learned a thing?'' she asked.

"Unfortunately...'' Double D spoke, "... as many miles I've traveled together with those two, I thought they'd learned something by now...'' hr grumbled.

Meanwhile at another house at the cul-de-sac, we go inside a retro-looking room with a boy inside. The boy has a slightly short stature with jet black hair with three strands on top, brown eyes and pinkish skin tone. He wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. This is Eddy.

Eddy is looking at a mirror on a dresser while spraying himself with cologne, he then combs his hair backwards before smiling, "Who's that handsome fella?'' he mused with a wink.

Eddy then grabs his smartphone and took a selfie of himself before leaving the room. Exiting his house, he stood on front of the door while checking messages on his phone, "Let's see here... Sockhead is currently busy doing a science project with Four Eyes, so that leaves Ed.'' he said.

Eddy rushed towards another house in excitement. When he got there, he peeks through the basement room's window and saw another boy watching a horror show on TV. The boy is quite tall, he has a short-orange hair, blue eyes and yellowish skin. He wears a baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. This is Ed.

Eddy then sneaks in through the window, he carefully tiptoes his way to Ed. But when he tried to pounce on Ed, the big guy caught Eddy in a headlock without even looking, "Hey, Eddy! What's up?" he mused while giving Eddy a noogie. Eddy then broke off and pounce on Ed once more, the two got into a squabble which ended with Eddy getting caught in a headlock by Ed once more, "Nice try, Eddy. You make me laugh.'' he mused while giving Eddy another noogie.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle! Let go of me, Ed!" Eddy exclaimed as Ed did so, "Okay Ed, it's weekend, so let's have some fun in the city." he suggested.

"What about Double D?'' Ed asked.

"He's busy with a science project with Four Eyes." Eddy replied, "But he'll hang with us tomorrow." he said.

"Okay, Eddy!" Ed cheered turning off the TV.

The two boys then crawls out from the basement window and the two rushes their way towards the city in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile at a construction site somewhere in the city, we see two middle-aged men in the middle of the area. The first man is tall and has a rotund body, he has brown hair and facial hair, and has green eyes. He wears an orange t-shirt underneath a yellow traffic-vest with black linings, blue pants, brown boots and fingerless gloves. This is Joey.

The second man is shorter and skinnier than Joey. He has a neck-length, slicked backed brown hair with a sideburns and goatee, and he has blue eyes. He wears a blue denim vest over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. This is Ricky.

As Ricky and Joey has a conversation when suddenly four water balloon were thrown towards them and hits them. Both Ricky and Joey got drenched with water but worse is, the water is accompanied by a strong, foul odor that immediately invaded their nostrils. Both Ricky and Joey's faces turns green as their eyes began to tear up.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Joey screamed in panic.

"MY NOSTRILS!" Ricky cried covering his nose.

Ricky and Joey then ran off from the construction site. Meanwhile behind the fence, we see Ed and Eddy laughing loudly at the prank they've just pulled.

"Aahahahahaha!" Eddy laughed, "Men... pranking those two chums never gets old!" he mused.

"They are stinky as Ed!" Ed cheered.

Eddy then stops laughing and took a deep breathe, "Come on, Ed, let's go and find some more suckers." he egged, "We still have enough El Mongo Stink Bombs to use.'' he mused.

Ed saluted, "Roger-wilco, Eddy!" he replied.

And so, Ed and Eddy terrorized people all day with their stink bombs without people knowing who did it. Of course, fun times won't last since they ran out of stink bombs.

Ed and Eddy are later seen walking around the streets while having a conversation.

"I was thinking Ed...'' Eddy spoke, "Maybe we should..." he tried to say when suddenly, a young man on a motorcycle drives out from an alley, nearly running over Eddy's feet, "Hey! Watch it, you motherfucker!" Eddy demanded as he picks up a brick and threw it towards the motorcyclist but misses, "Geez... he nearly ran my beautiful foot." he grumbled.

"Woah, Eddy! It's the tagger!" Ed pointed out in awe.

Eddy looks inside the alley and saw a graffiti mural with a monkey designed graffiti-tag on it, "Yep! It's the tagger all right." he mused. When suddenly an idea pops in his mind, "Hey! I got it!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"What the tagger is doing is vandalism, right?'' Eddy pointed out, "What if we capture the tagger and give him to the authorities?" he suggested.

"But why?'' Ed asked.

"Think about it, Ed." Eddy said, "If we capture the tagger and handed him to the authorities, they will reward us with big bucks!" he explained, "And with big bucks, we'll be slurping with jawbreakers for weeks!" he exclaimed in glee.

"But how do we catch him, Eddy?'' he asked.

Eddy grinned, "I had a plan." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at another side of the city, we see Olivia and Double D D walking around. In contrast to what Double D said earlier, they actually finished their science project really early, giving them more time to enjoy the weekend.

"I can't believe we finished our science project so fast!" Olivia mused in awe.

Double D chuckled, "I agree." he replied, "I'm really impressed of our accomplishment!" he claimed, "I can't wait to see the results of our project on Monday but for now, let's us enjoy our free time." he said with a smile.

Olivia tips her glasses, "Definitely." she replied in agreement.

As the two walks towards corner, they came across two girls. The first girl has a dark skin tone, she has brown eyes and a dark-brown back-length hair tied in braids. She wears a yellow sleeveless shirt over a dark-blue top, blue skirt, pink & blue ballers and pink & white sneakers. This is Andrea.

The second girl has a long orange hair tied in high-ponytail and has green eyes. She wears a blue & light-green t-shirt, blue knee-length shorts, white socks and brown shoes. This is Mia.

Olivia smiled upon seeing her friends, "Andrea! Mia!" she greeted.

"Greetings, Andrea and Mia." Double D greeted as well.

The two girls smiled back, "Hey, Olivia!" Andrea greeted back as she shares a high-five with Olivia, "You too, D." she added, "What are you guys up to?'' she asked.

"I thought the two of you are going to do your science project?'' Mia pointed out.

"We managed to finish our science project early, so the two of us are spending our free time walking around the city." Double D replied.

"Well that's nice." Andrea said in glee, "The weekends is about having fun." she pointed out, "By the way, Mia and I were about to head towards the Diner.'' she claimed, "Would you like to join us?'' she offered.

Olivia nodded, "Sure, Eddward and I are about to head there anyway." she replied.

And with that, the four made their way towards the diner when Mia spoke, "By the way... have you guys heard about these stink bombs incidents floating around today.'' she pointed out.

"Yup... came across one guy who got hit by those.'' Andrea replied with a disgust look on her face, "And men... he smells like a gym bag.'' she recoiled.

Double D and Olivia facefaulted, they had an idea who the stink bomb culprits are.

* * *

Meanwhile at an alley situated between two buildings, we see Eddy and Ed placing a graffiti-like wallpaper on a wall, an obvious bait for the tagger to tag.

Eddy giggled, "There's no way the tagger can ever resist tagging this." he mused, "Remember our plan, Ed, once the tagger arrives and starts spraying, we'll rush out and grab him.'' he reminded.

Ed nodded, "Okie-dokie, Eddy!" he chirped.

"Umm... what are you guys doing?'' a voiced asked.

Eddy and Ed turns around to see a girl standing behind them. The girl has a long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with purple & white linings, dark-blue skirt, and blue sneakers. This is Stephanie.

"Well, if it isn't the try hard sports star the always comes in second place." Eddy mused.

Stephanie pouted, "You're still a meanie, I see." she pointed out with sigh, "Anyway... what's this?'' she asked referring to the graffiti-like wallpaper.

"What's it look like, Steph, it's our lure to catch the tagger." Eddy replied with Ed nodding vigorously with a smile.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "I'm all in catching the tagger but I don't he's not dumb enough to fall for this." she pointed out.

"Hey, I'm aware of that but I'm confident that my plan will work." Eddy said with a grin. Then he hears the sound of a motorcycle coming from a distance, "He's here!" he announced, "Hide!" he commanded.

Eddy, Ed and Stephanie then hid behind a tall pile of boxes as the former two waited their time to strike, they then heard the sound of the motorcycle stopping.

They then began to hear a spraying sound, Eddy and Ed wasted no time jumping out from behind the boxes to catch their target.

"Aha!" Eddy shouted only to find no tagger in sigh and the graffiti-like wallpaper has no tag on it, "What the?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"Where is he, Eddy?" Ed asked looking around.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of revving engines before turning around.

Outside the alley, we see Double D, Olivia, Mia and Andrea walking forward while having a conversation when suddenly the tagger, on his motorcycle, rushes out from the alley with Stephanie running out for him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Stephanie demanded but the tagger is long gone.

"Stephanie?'' Andrea called out in surprise.

Stephanie turns to them, "Oh... hey everyone." she greeted.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Stephanie rubs the back of her head, "Well... you may wanna see things for yourself." she replied pointing her finger at the alley.

Everyone looks inside the alley and saw Eddy & Ed lying on the ground with the former on top of the latter alongside a tire marks across their face and body. Eddy has dazed look on his face while Ed is laughing saying 'Do it again'.

"Ed? Eddy?" Double D called out, "What in Sam Hill's name happened?'' he asked in surprise.

"Well... the boys wanted to catch the tagger but it ended up badly." Stephanie replied.

Mia then picks up the still dazed Eddy, "Come on... let's get them outta here and head towards the diner." she said, "Maybe a smoothie will help get Eddy back to his senses." she claimed.

"Good idea, Mia." Double D agreed.

Andrea then tried to pull Ed up but to no avail, "Ed... you sure weight a ton.'' she pointed out.

"Do I have a cookie?'' Ed asked with a smile as Andrea giggled.

And after getting Ed up, the four girls and three boys, with one being carried away, made their way towards the diner.

**And cut! Apologies if this chapter appears to be lackluster. But don't fret, the next chapters will have plots compare to this one, plots that will be mixed between EENE episodes and Lego Friends episodes. Also, I'm aware that there's a missing girl from the Friends but don't worry, she'll appear in the next chapter.**

**That's all I can share for now, hope you all enjoy my first fanfic, see ya.**


	2. The Case of the Serial Toucher

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and ****Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It was a nice morning at Heartlake City, we go to a cafe called Emma's Art Cafe. The said cafe is where the people of Heartlake City meet up and get creative over a bite to eat. The iconic design of this fun toy features a giant panini on the roof, while inside is a panini machine, coffee machine, seating area and cash register. There's also an outside art area that is hinged so it can be moved around, and a bench full of paints.

Inside the cafe, we see a girl drawing a some sort of design on an art board. The girl has a long black hair and dark eyes. She wears a light-purple polka-dotted sleeveless shirt with white collar and ascot, purple & lavender frilly skirt with a lavender belt, white socks and purple sneakers. This is Emma.

As Emma continues to do her work, Double D and Olivia enters the cafe.

"Hey, Emma!" Olivia greeted.

"Greetings, Emma." Double D greeted as well.

Emma turns to them with a smile, "Hey guys!" she greeted back, "Do you guys need anything?'' she asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Nothing much, we just want to know if you're free tonight?" she replied.

"There's a new movie showing at the drive-in theater tonight." Double D followed, "We were hoping you join us along with everybody else." he stated.

Emma nodded, "Sure, I don't mind." she replied, "What movie are we watching tonight?'' she asked.

"_Frozen_ and _Tangled_, I believe." Double D replied.

"_Frozen_? I love that movie!" Emma cheered.

Olivia chuckled, "You sure do." she pointed out.

And with that, the three had a conversation while Emma continues to work on her painting. A few minutes later, Emma finished her painting as Double D and Olivia are ready to go.

"Emma... Eddward and I are about head towards the plaza." Olivia announced, "Wanna come with us?'' she asked.

Emma nodded, "Sure." she replied, "I just need to put away my paintbrushes...'' she was saying only for her to gasp in shock as she discovered that her box of paintbrushes are gone, "Oh no! My brushes are gone!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Emma, what's wrong?'' Double D asked in concern.

"My whole boxes of paintbrushes are gone!" Emma cried.

"Maybe you just misplaced it." Olivia pointed out.

Emma shook her head, "That can't be." she replied, "It was there a minute ago.'' she pointed out, "Oh... this is bad..." she says in panic, "I really need those brushes since those are the only ones I had right now! And there's a mural that I need to work on at school!" she exclaimed.

"Well... misplaced or not, you do really need some materials for the murals." Double D pointed out, "I suggest you borrow some brushes from Ed until we find you box of paintbrushes." he suggested.

"Really? Is Big Ed an artist too?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Umm... no." Double D replied.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Then why do he even have brushes?'' she asked.

Double D rubs the back of his head, "I had no idea myself." he replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Heartlake City, Cul-de-sac, we go to Ed's house in Ed's basement. Here we see Eddy and Ed sitting on a green(and dirty couch) while playing video games on a Playstation 4.

"Say Eddy... wanna go watch a movie at the drive-in theater, tonight?'' Ed suggested, "The movie ain't about monsters but I heard that it's cool.'' he pointed out.

Eddy thought about it, "Hmm... meh... why not." he mused, "I just hope that the movie catches my interest." he said.

The two then heard the basement window opening, they turn to see Double D, Olivia and Emma sliding down from the window.

"Hiya guys!" Ed greeted with a big smile.

"Salutations, gentlemen." Double D greeted.

"What brings you here?'' Eddy asked.

Olivia spoke, "You see, Eddy, Emma's box of paintbrushes were missing, misplaced nor stolen, so we came here if Ed could lend her some of his paintbrushes for her mural." she stated.

Ed nodded, "Sure! She can borrow mine.'' he replied.

Emma smiled, "Thank you so much, Big Ed!" she gasped in glee.

Ed then opens his coat with a mini drawer inside, he then opens one drawer and pulls out several paintbrushes, "Here you go, Paint-girl!" he cheered handing Emma the paintbrushes.

Emma happily accepted it, "Thanks, Big Ed.'' she said in gratitude.

"By the way, are you fellas going to watch the movie at the drive-in theater tonight?'' Double D asked.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah... the big lumnox suggested that we go and since I had nothing to do tonight, I agree to join him.'' he explained.

"Movie night, good for Ed!" Ed cheered as he wraps an arm around Eddy's neck.

"AAACK! EEEKK!" Eddy screamed, "LEMME GO, FRANKENSTEIN!" he demanded as Double D, Emma and Olivia chuckled at them.

However, their moment of merriment was short-lived when they heard a thunderous crashing noise as everything began to shake all around Ed's room with things shaking and falling off the walls, much to everyone's confusion.

"Earthquake?'' Olivia pointed out.

"Something worse than an earthquake." Double D replied with a blank look.

Then the door was kicked open as a girl enters the room. The girl is younger compare to everyone in the room, she wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. She has fair skin, an orange shoulder-length hair, pink eyes, and a dark purple tongue. This is Sarah, Ed's younger sister.

Sarah is sporting an angry as she marches in front of Ed's face, "WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEEE?!" she yelled in rage, making Double D, Olivia and Emma to cover their ears.

"What? Who?" Ed asked in confusion.

"My dolly. Polly Poo Poo, that's who." Sarah replied with a worried look, she then fumes once again in anger she leaps around the room, destroying stuff, "I–I need my dolly." she snarled in demanded.

"But Sarah, I didn't touch her." Ed replied.

Sarah then leaps on Ed and began to pulls his hair, "Liar! Don't you lie to me, you dolly stealer!" she exclaimed as Ed spins around with Eddy still in his arms while Double D, Olivia and Emma tried to stop Sarah.

"Sarah! Sarah! Please calm down!" Double D exclaimed.

"Can you at least try and talk to your brother without getting violent!" Olivia scolded.

"You gotta love these family moments." Eddy spoke in a strangled tone.

But Sarah continued to roughhouse with the spinning Ed, "If you don't tell me where she is, I'm gonna get really angry." she demanded. Ed then trips as the three of them land hard on the ground while Double D, Olivia and Emma flinched upon impact. Sarah let's out a cough as she fell down to the floor.

Eddy, still in Ed's arm, spoke, "Uh, Ed?"" he called out.

"Yeah, Eddy?" Ed replied.

"As much as I really love the smell of your stinky pits..." Eddy says, "CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW?" he demanded in irritation.

Emma then kneels next to Sarah, "You know, someone has touched my stuff also." she pointed out.

"Really." Sarah replied sarcastically.

Ed then releases Eddy as they got up while Emma helps Sarah up. Eddy dusted himself as he spoke, "Don't you see what's going on here?"he asked, "It's epidemical!" he exclaimed.

"What are you onto this time, Eddy?" Olivia asked indecorously with hands on her hips.

"Well... Four Eyes... from the looks of things, it seems that people stuffs suddenly gone missing!" Eddy replied, "Like Emma's box of paintbrushes and Sarah's... doll." he pointed out while kicking Sarah down at the same time, "Someone, or something, is touching everybody's stuff." he deducted with narrowed eyes, "We got to spread the word! We have to warn everyone that there's a-a serial toucher on the loose!" he declared.

"Serial Toucher?" Olivia repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Really?'' she asked in disbelief.

"If that so, Eddy, what do you plan to do about it?'' Double D asked.

Then an idea came to Eddy's mind, "I know what just to do." he replied before laughing out loudly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be pretty." Olivia muttered.

* * *

Later at the city plaza, we see tons of people walking around doing various things such as playing games and just having conversations with one another.

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Attention! Attention please! Hey!" the voice called out. Everyone turns to see Eddy standing on box crate while using a traffic cone as a megaphone while standing behind him are Ed, Double D, Olivia and Emma, "Beware of the toucher! Serial toucher on the loose!" he warned, "Hide your stuff, hide your valuables. Serial toucher on the loose!" he yelled.

Everyone gathers around and began to murmur to each other in worry, Sarah is also there with a boy standing next to her. The boy wears a cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles, and a brace ring. The boy has a white fluffy hair, a fair skin tone, magenta eyes and a purple tongue. This is Jimmy.

"That dirty toucher took my Dolly Poo Poo!" Sarah growled in anger.

Jimmy nodded, "It's true." he confirmed, "Won't somebody help us?" he pleaded.

The other people began to make assenting noises as Eddy spoke again, "Quiet, quiet! Everyone just relax. We've got it all under control." he reassured.

Then another boy appears on screen. The boy wears a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backwards, he has red hair, a light peach skin and light green eyes. This is Kevin.

"Yeah? What can you dorks do about it?" Kevin demanded in a mocking tone.

Eddy then shoves the _megaphone_ on Kevin's face, "Well, we dorks are gonna solve this mystery!" he exclaimed.

Kevin pushes the _megaphone_ away from his face, "Ha! I'd pay money to see that." he said.

"Me too." Sarah agreed with her arms crossed as everyone muttered in agreement.

As this going on, Andrea, Mia and Stephanie approaches them.

"Olivia, Emma." Andrea called getting their attention, "What is Eddy up to this time?'' she asked indecorously.

"Hey girls." Olivia greeted, "You see, both Emma and Sarah got their things _touch_ and by mean of _touch_, it means stolen.'' she explained, "And Eddy here believes that there's some sort of serial toucher on the loose and he wants to catch him.'' she pointed out.

"Well... getting you stuffs stolen is pretty concerning.'' Mia admitted, "But aside from those you mentioned, I never heard of other people getting their stuffs stolen.'' she pointed out.

"Ah! My phone! It's gone!" Stephanie cried in panic while patting her pockets.

"Uhh... Stephanie...'' Andrea spoke, "Your phone is with me, you lend it to me just a moment ago." she said handing Stephanie's phone back.

"Oh! Right... sorry." Stephanie said sheepishly.

Double D then joins them, "Eddy is now coming up with a plan to catch the serial toucher." he said, "If there's any serial toucher to begin with." he added.

"Why does he even want to catch this serial toucher?'' Mia asked, "If there really is a serial toucher." she clarified,

"Probably going to hand him over the authorities, so he'll get rewarded." Stephanie replied with a look of disbelief.

Eddy then zips in front of everyone, "Alright gang and new additions!" he spoke with the latter referring to Andrea, Mia and Stephanie, "Huddle up because I had to a plan to catch the toucher!" he announced as he turns to Double D and Olivia, "Sockhead, Four Eyes, I'm gonna need you assistance!" he claimed.

Olivia crosses her arms, "We have a name you know." she pointed out.

Eddy waves his hand, "Whatever.'' he brush off, "Now listen... I know a perfect trap to catch the toucher.'' he claimed with a grin.

* * *

Later that day in some sort of alley, we see Ed sitting on a bench laughing while Double D, Eddy and Olivia rigging a device on Ed while Andrea, Emma, Mia and Stephanie watches them. The device consists of a "Don't Touch!" sign and a wire.

"Ed, please stop laughing." Olivia scolded.

"Perfect!" Eddy exclaimed finishing the device but Ed kept laughing, "There's no way the toucher can resist this." he mused.

Double D turns around and saw something, "Someone's coming." he whispered.

And with that, everyone besides Ed, hid behind a large pile of boxes, Eddy then pops his head out, "Ed! Don't move! And Stop giggling!" he whispered, prompting Ed to stop.

Then Kevin then arrives on his bike and saw Ed, "Dork!" he quipped before zipping away.

"Dork?'' Ed repeated.

Eddy pops his head out again, "Ssh! Ed! Somebody else is coming!" he whispered before hiding again.

Then a boy arrives with a piece of wood in hand. The boy wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He has brown skin , a bald head with many bristles of hair, and has dark eyes. This is Jonny 2x4.

The wood in his hand is a yellow piece of wood with a blue curved line for his mouth, red circles for eyes, and blue dots for pupils. He also has a chip in the upper right corner of his head. This is Plank.

Jonny then approaches Ed, "Whatcha doin, Ed?" he asked but got no response, "Oh, Ed, I'm liking your haircut." he admitted he looks closer at it. He then turns to Plank, "What's that, Plank? You wanna feel too? Okay." he complied by rubbing Plank against Ed's face.

From behind the tree, Eddy saw this, "Ed's been touched! Pull! Pull!" he commanded as Olivia and Double D pulls the wire, and a variety of alarms go off on Ed, startling Jonny on the process.

Eddy then ran out from hiding and confronted Jonny, "Ah hah! Dr. Toucher, I presume?" he accused pointing a finger at Jonny.

"Whoa! You guys are weird!" Jonny cried and immediately ran away.

The others then came out from hiding as Ed and Eddy chases after Jonny, "Should we bother helping them?'' Mia asked.

"I think Eddy and Ed can handle things from here." Double D replied with a blank look.

"They're like playing cops and robbers!" Emma cheered.

"Yeah... just replace the cops with wanna-be cops and the robbers with an alleged, serial toucher." Andrea pointed out.

Back with Ed and Eddy whom are still chasing Jonny all over across town. Jonny then passes-by many walls and establishments plastered with wanted posters that have "The Toucher", "Serial Toucher", or "Toucher" printed on them.

Right behind him are Eddy and Ed, "He's getting away! Follow me!" the former commanded.

The two then runs down an intersection, Jonny nowhere in sight. Eddy then run behind a post, Ed tried to copy him, but instead runs into the post. He tries again and runs into it again. It happens another time before Eddy grabs Ed and pull him behind the post. Jonny then comes running down the halls, and the two stick out their feet and trips him.

Jonny crashes to the floor as he panted, "They got me, old buddy. But you... you can still... make it, Plank, RUN!" he said throwing Plank forward, but Plank comes down on his outstretched arms, "Save yourself." he whispered as Eddy grabs him by the shirt, "Be nice!" he pleaded before getting pulled away as Ed picks Plank.

* * *

Later in a dark storage room somewhere in the city, we see Jonny and Plank tied to chairs in a basement with wires are rigged up to them.

Andrea, Emma, Mia and Stephanie can only stare at them in sheer disbelief and were pretty weird out.

"Anyone agrees that this treatment is a bit too much?'' Andrea asked indecorously.

"Eddy and the others sure love to resolve things through the use of violence." Stephanie pointed out.

Ed then walks up to them, shining a light in their eyes with a flashlight, "Hey Jonny, nice haircut." Ed mused, "Double D and Olivia got a surprise for you." he said pointing to Double D and Olivia, whom are working at a control board, "A lie detector." he revealed.

Double D then puts a slice of bread in a toaster, "Ready." he affirmed.

"I can't believe I really took part of this." Olivia grumbled.

"Better watch what you say, Jonny." Ed advised.

"Yeah, Jonny." Eddy spoke while wearing sunglasses and has a toothpick in his mouth, "You wouldn't lie to your pals, now, would ya?" he asked taking out the toothpick and tosses away the sunglasses, "Ed. Light." ordered as Ed tosses him the flashlight. Eddy the shoves the flashlight on Jonny's face like a gun, "Alright Jonny, enough fooling around. So why don't you just tell us where everybody's stuff is, hmm?" he interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything!" Jonny replied.

Eddy turns to Double D and Olivia, "What's the word, Double D?" he called out.

Double D sniffs the cooking toast, "Inconclusive, Eddy." he replied.

Eddy gritted his teeth in frustration before talking to Jonny again, "Well if you won't talk, maybe your friend will." he said while the girls looks at each other weirdly. Eddy goes over to Plank, "You must be the brains, huh?" he pointed out, "Where's the stuff, Planky? FESS UP!" he demanded but got no response, "Oh. Silent, huh?" he mused before slapping Plank, only to get splinters in return, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SPLINTERS!" he cried in pain while the girls giggled at his misfortune.

"AAAAAAH! LEAVE PLANK ALONE, EDDY!" Jonny cried.

The toast pops up, burnt. Double D sniffs it and then enters some data into a computer. He turns it to everyone with the date saying FALSE, "As you can see, the board is lying." Double D pointed out while Olivia facepalms.

Eddy turns to Plank with a grin, "Well Planky, I think it's time we tried other methods."he said holding up a squirt gun as Jonny looks on in horror, "This will make you swell up good." he mused.

"What is Eddy gonna do with that?" Emma asked.

"Well... we're about to witness it." Andrea replied.

Eddy pulls the trigger and lets the gun drip onto Plank. Jonny watches in horror. As the torture goes on, it becomes apparent that Jonny has to use the bathroom. He groans in pain as the pressure builds inside.

Of course... Jonny has reached his limit, "Okay! Okay! I did it! I took everyone's stuff! Now let me go. I gotta go to the bathroom!" he cried in desperation.

"You heard him, gang. Case closed." Eddy declared snapping his finger as Ed cheered while Double D and Olivia let's out a sigh.

"I don't feel that this is something, they should be proud of." Mia pointed out.

"I feel sorry for Jonny." Stephanie admitted.

* * *

Later that day at the plaza, we see Jonny stuffed inside a tire while bouncing around the area as Jonny then bounced past Ricky and Joey on the process, they watches him bounce away in bewilderment.

Meanwhile at the stage plaza, we see the Eds and the girls gathered around with Eddy holding up a jar of coins, "So, everyone, what's big, round, costs a nickel–" he says.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed and Double D cheered.

Emma giggled, "They sure love jawbreakers." she mused.

"I hate jawbreakers." Andrea admitted, "My teeth hurts by just chewing one of those." she stated.

Olivia spoke, "Well, Andrea, you weren't suppose to chew jawbreakers.'' she pointed out, "You let those candies melt in your mouth.'' she stated.

"I know that... but it's too sweet that I can't hold them long inside my mouth." Andrea replied.

"You must have a very sensitive tongue." Mia mused.

Eddy then turns around, "Now away we go!" he cheered only stop when Sarah and Jimmy got in front of him, much to his chagrin.

"Now just a rotten minute!" Sarah halted, "I found my dolly under my bed." she claimed.

Jimmy spoke, "It's true. And here she is. See?" he confirmed bringing out Sarah's doll.

Emma then spoke, "Excuse me, Eddy." she called getting his attention, "Upon further inspection of my person, I seem to have come across, my box of paintbrushes.'' she revealed bringing out her box of paintbrushes.

Everyone went silent as Jonny bounces by while they contemplate what this could mean but Eddy then holds up the jar with a grin.

* * *

Later that night at the drive-in theater, we see a lot of people watching the movie Frozen and while most people watching came by car, there is also bleachers for people without a car to watch.

Amongs the people at the bleachers are the Eds and the girls, they're currently enjoying watching the movie while munching some popcorn.

"This is good." Eddy admitted.

Olivia then spoke, "Should we feel guilty about Jonny's predicament?" she asked.

Eddy waves his hand, "Nah." he dismissed, "You know what they say: A little childhood trauma builds character." he stated.

Upon saying that, Mia turns to Eddy with narrowed eyes, _"Speaking from experience, huh, Eddy?''_ she thought.

**And chapter two is done! Emma is here and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review or just add this fic to your favorites or follow.**


	3. A New Group of Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and ****Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It is a nice, peaceful morning at Heartlake City as we head towards the Heartlake, Cul-de-sac to see Double D coming out from his house. He looks around before taking a deep breath as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Ah~ Nothing more better than a fresh weekend morning." Double D mused.

Of course... the piece won't last.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOUGHNUT, YOU LUNKHEAD!" an angry voice shouted.

Disturbed by the shout, Double D turns around to see Ed running away fearfully with a doughnut in hand from an angry Eddy. Eddy's arms are outstretched forward with his hands ready to grab Ed.

Double D sighed, "I'm friends with primitive apes." he grumbled.

Ed ran cross the streets with Eddy hot in pursuit until Ed crashes through a shed, getting himself bind with ropes. Eddy peeks his head through the Ed-shaped hole, "I saw it first!" he exclaimed.

Ed then kicks the door open, flattening to a wall, the yellow-skinned lump then ran off while still being bind. But managed to catches up, he then grabs the rope and unravels Ed, which spins him around, drilling him into the floor. Eddy looks down the hole only for Ed to come up underneath which sends him crashing to the floor. Ed then spins into a row of fences, knocking the woods off and destroying them. He eventually stops as Eddy grabs the doughnut that Ed is holding and bites into it, biting Ed's hand in the process.

"YOWCH!" Ed yelled in pain as he threw Eddy off, sending the shorter boy towards the lane, Ed still had the doughnut in his hand and with Eddy nowhere in sight, Ed wasted no time eating it whole, "Yum~" he said in satisfaction.

Double D approaches him, "Well, I'm glad that you enjoy the doughnut, Ed.'' he said, "But we better go check Eddy to see if he is still alive.'' he suggested walking-off.

"Aye-aye!" Ed cheered as he sprung up from the ground before following the Grade A Ed-boy.

In the lane which situated between the cul-de-sac and the construction site, we see a dazed Eddy lying on the ground. Eddy shook his head before slowly getting up off the ground.

"Why that no-chin, yellow-skinned monobrow!" Eddy grumbled in annoyance, "When I get my hands on him, I'll-" he tried to say only to be interrupted with the sound revving engines, Eddy then turns around.

Meanwhile, we see Double D and Ed making their way to the lane when suddenly the tagger, on his motorcycle, drives out of the lane in mach speed.

"Look, Double D! It's Prankzy!" Ed cheered.

"Oh dear... if Prankzy is here, he must have tagged something in the lane." Double D said.

Double D and Ed quickly ran inside the lane only to find a dazed Eddy lying on the ground with tire marks all over his body.

Eddy let's out a silly chuckle, "Hehehe... I'm the road to glory...'' he blabbered.

"Eddy, are you okay?'' Double D asked in concern.

Eddy then shook his head before sporting an angry look, "What's up with that guy?!" he exclaimed getting up from the ground, "Why the hell does he have to run me over like that?!" he demanded, "Do I look like a road?" he asked indecorously.

"Well, Eddy, I do believe Prankzy hates your guts." Double D pointed out, "I mean... you did try to catch him with that fake graffiti a week ago.'' he stated.

Eddy growled while dusting himself, "Stupid tagger! When I get my hands on him, I'll do more than just hand to the authority!" he exclaimed.

"Hey guys, look!" Ed called. Eddy and Double D turns to see Ed standing in front of the fence with a poster on it, the poster has an image of man with the words 'ECONO' written underneath him, "Prankzy tagged this poster." he pointed out as they noticed blue monkey-logo on the poster.

"Weird... Prankzy usually tags murals and graffiti designs but I never him to tag a poster." Double D pointed out.

"Who cares!" Eddy quipped, "If that darn tagger thinks he can do anything he want then he had another thing coming!" he said, "Mark my words boys, I'll be the one to bring this chum to justice!" he declared.

"And how do you propose to do, Eddy?'' Double D asked, "I mean... you already failed in catching him before.'' he pointed out.

Eddy then began to think and so does Ed, Double D sighed and decided to take a sit on a large tire while going into deep thoughts as well. The boy were in deep thoughts for three hours that Ed is seen poking his finger on the ground, Eddy lying on the ground with a bored expression with Double D sitting on him like a log.

Then Ed's stomach grumbles, catching them all in surprise, "Hehe... belly hungry.'' Ed mused with a goofy grin.

Double D checks on his watch, "Well it's almost lunch time.'' he pointed out, "And since we've been sitting here for hours thinking, we might as well get some lunch before going back to thinking." he stated with a blank look.

Eddy stood up, "Yeah... I'm starving." he said, "On wards to the diner!" he commanded.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the trio Eds arrives at the city as they made their way towards the Drifting Diner while having a conversation at the same time.

"Can I have butter toast for lunch, Eddy?'' Ed asked.

"Ed... you just had butter toast for breakfast." Eddy pointed out, "Every morning to be in fact.'' he added.

Double D then spoke, "Well... I suggest we eat something healthy.'' he suggested, "A nutritious and well-balanced food like a salad would do wonders." he mused.

"You can eat salad all you want, Sockhead but leave Ed and I out of it." Eddy replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the city, much to their surprise.

"Holy Cow! What was that?!" Eddy exclaimed in shock.

"In came from the other side of district, Eddy!" Double D replied.

And with that, the boys wasted no time running off towards the source of the noise. When they arrived at the other side of district, there they saw a runaway unmanned Bulldozer with a dopey-looking Chihuahua dog in it while being chased after by Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Eddy cheered, "Look at that!" he mused.

"Oh, Dear Lord! An out of control bulldozer!" Double D exclaimed in panic.

"Look guys!" Ed called, "It's Olivia and the girls!" he pointed out.

"Oh, Dear Lord! What in the world are they doing?!" Double D exclaimed in panic.

Eddy facefaulted, "Playing heroes I bet."he grumbled.

The Eds then watches the girls works together in stopping the out-of-control bulldozer. Andrea started by stopping the traffic to avoid cars from crashing to the moving construction vehicle while Mia and Stephanie grabs two kids that was on the bulldozer's path into safety, Emma then calls out for the dog as the canine jumps safely into her arms. Meanwhile, Olivia then began to use her brains to come up with a plan to stop the bulldozer, she told Mia her plan and the orange-head took actions. Mia then jumps on a fire hydrant and then to Emma, Andrea and Stephanie's palms as the girls tosses her towards the bulldozer, Mia got inside the vehicle and pulls a lever which finally stops the bulldozer's movement, much to everyone's relief and joy.

After that, the girls receives an applause and appreciation from everyone for their heroics which includes the Eds though Eddy is doing it begrudgingly.

"My... the girls' heroic actions are simply praise-worthy!" Double D said in glee.

"They're like superheroes, Double D!" Ed cheered, "Normal looking superheroes!" he added.

"I'm surprised that you, of all people, pointed that out, Ed." Double D said in surprise.

Eddy scoffed, "Pfft! Big deal.'' he dismissed, "Anyone could do what the girls just did.'' he said, "Even I could do it." he claimed jabbing a thumb to himself.

"Well, Eddy, if you see another out of control bulldozer, then feel free to stop it." Double D said with a blank look.

Eddy looks away nervously, "Okay... when I see one...'' he said before walking off.

Double D and Ed looks at each other, shrugging their shoulders before following Eddy.

* * *

Later that day at a local diner called the Drifting Diner, the diner has a burger grill, takeout window with cash register, stylized car-shaped table with bench, and an amazing giant burger icon on the roof. Outside there's a giant screen for drive-in movies with handy side tables.

Inside we see Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie sitting on separate tables. There are also three more people inside the diner, the first one is a young man. The young man is tall with a slim figure, he has a brown spiky hair and has dark-brown eyes. He wears a dark-green hooded jacket over a gray undershirt, black skinny jeans and white high-kicks. This is Ethan.

The second person is an old-yet-pretty attractive old woman. She has a silver hair tied in a high ponytail by a red polka-dotted ribbon and has green eyes. She wears a black leather jacket over a red shirt with white cherry designs, blue jeans and white roller blades. This is Dottie Rae, Ethan's grandmother.

The last person is a slim and tall, young man. He has a brown skin tone, a dark-brown hair held back in dreads by colorful pins and has blue eyes. He wears an orange apron over a lavender long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. This is Dean, an employee at the diner.

Dean was taking orders from the girls and seems having a hard time since the girls can't decide what food to order... or we're they?

"How about the BFF Squad?" Stephanie suggested.

"Then... done." Mia replied.

"Super Specials?''

"Hmm... nah."

"Super Deluxes?"

"Nah."

"Just as Desserts!"

"Nah."

"Highway Honeys?''

"Nah."

"Hank-two Pancakes." Emma spoke which earns her looks from everyone.

"That's what you want to be called?" Andrea asked indecorously.

"No... I was ordering." Emma replied showing everyone her menu.

"I'll give you girls some more time." Dean spoke as he walks away with a blank look.

Olivia turns to him, "Sorry, Dean." she apologized as Ethan left the diner.

Outside the diner, the Eds arrive as they came across Ethan whom is getting on his motorcycle.

"Hiya, Ethan!" Ed greeted happily.

"Salutations, Ethan.'' Double D greeted as well while Eddy just scoffed.

Ethan greeted them with a nod before putting on his helmet before driving away. The Eds then enters the diner and was greeted by Dottie Rae.

"Hey there, sweethearts." Dottie greeted, "What do you want for lunch?" she asked, "Aside from butter toast.'' she mused.

"Only Ed eat those stuff.'' Eddy replied.

"Well, Miss Dottie Rae, I'll have some salad with tomatoes, please." Double D ordered with a smile.

"Grilled cheeseburger with fries, ma'am." Eddy followed.

"Chicken with lots and lots of gravy!" Ed cheered.

Dottie Rae let's out chuckle, "All right, all right." she mused, "You boys get a table and I'll have Dean bring your orders." she advised.

The Eds then made their way towards a table when they came across the girls, Olivia then noticed them.

"Hey guys!" Olivia greeted.

"Salutation, girls." Double D greeted back, "We saw what you girls did back in the town and I must say that was marvelous!" he praised with a smile.

Ed nodded, "Yeah! You girls are like superheroes ready to help others on the right time!" he cheered.

Andrea rubs the back of her head, "Aww~ Thanks, big guy." she replied.

"So, what are you girls doing?" Eddy asked.

Stephanie spoke, "Well... the girls and I are trying to come up with a name that represents as all." she replied, "But... we can't come up with something.'' she admitted.

"How about you girls name yourselves, Clumsy Stephanie and the Dumb Sisters?" Eddy suggested with a grin.

Stephanie pouted at him, "You're such a meanie, why am I even friends with you?'' she grumbled.

"What's up with the name?" Double D asked.

Olivia tips her glasses, "You see, Eddward, after the events earlier, the girls and I decided to form a group that will do good deeds to other people.'' she explained.

"Good deeds? Ha! Like what?" Eddy mocked, "Saving cats from trees or helping old ladies.'' he said with a grin.

"Or save old ladies stuck on trees!" Ed added.

"That... that is something Emma would say." Mia pointed out in surprise.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah... isn't it hilarious." she mused.

"I must say that's a very brilliant idea." Double D said with a smile, "Helping others is the best way to spread happiness and joy." he said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Eddy scoffed, "Helping people? Who invented that anyway?'' he mocked, "Get real girls, I see no point in this.'' he said, "Only losers helps other people." he claimed.

Mia crosses her arms, "You may say that Eddy but we girls are still gonna do it." she replied with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"There's no harm with helping others, Eddy." Double D said, "Maybe you should try helping others for once instead of fooling them all the time with your scams." he pointed out.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "In your dreams, sockhead." he denied.

Double D sighed, "Why do I even bother?'' he muttered.

* * *

Later that day, the girls began to start their good deeds but unfortunately for them, their first attempts are not received well by the people and animals they try to help.

Mia and Stephanie are yelled at for blocking traffic to allow a family of ducks to cross the road. Stephanie drops several crates of fish she was moving, then accidentally sends the child she was pushing flying off the swing and gets hit with an ice cream by the angry child. Mia is attacked by three angry pigeons because she tried to put their fallen egg back in the wrong nest.

Only Emma, Olivia and Zobo, Olivia's robot, had some success in their graffiti removal project, but they realize that cleaning one wall is only a small part of the job, as there is graffiti all over the city!

* * *

Later that the day, the sun was about to set as we see the tired looking girls making their way towards Heartlake High where the Eds are waiting for them.

The Eds then approaches them, ''So, how's the good deeds going?'' Double D asked with a smile.

Andrea gave him a nervous smile, "Well... it was a great first day of the super squad...'' she replied.

"Yeah... I can't hardly wait to do it again." Stephanie replied sarcastically, "How about you, Em?'' she asked.

Emma sighed, "Like rose has bruises." she replied as Olivia tips her glasses while Mia stretches her arms.

The girls let's out a sigh as Mia spoke, "Let's face it... doing good deeds is a lot tougher than it looks." she admitted.

"Maybe this super team wasn't the best idea." Olivia pointed out.

"Maybe not." Stephanie replied, "But I did missed soccer practice." she admitted.

"I'm behind my science project and it's due by tomorrow." Olivia pointed out.

Eddy let's out a laugh, "Ha! I knew this 'helping people' junk is pointless!" he mocked, "I suggest that you girls give up and move on with your lives.'' he suggested.

Mia turns to him, "Not a chance, Eddy." she replied, "I admit it's tough but we ain't giving up that easy." she claimed with the girls nodding in agreement.

"It's just the first day girls, I'm pretty sure you'll get use to it as time goes." Double D reassured.

Eddy turns to him, "Would you stop encouraging them?" he demanded.

"Well someone needs to encourage them or no one will." Double D replied.

Emma then let's out a gasp, "My mural!" she cried.

"Relax... it doesn't need anymore finishing touches." Mia reminded.

"No! My mural!" Emma pointed out as they see a young man in front of her mural.

The young man wears a black yet colorful helmet, a black hoodie jacket over a white shirt, black skinny jeans and white kicks. The young man then sprayed a monkey-like symbol on Emma's mural, this is obviously, Prankzy.

"It's the tagger again!" Andrea pointed out.

"He is history!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Eddy glares at the tagger, "You!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at him as Prankzy quickly got on his motorcycle and revved up the engine, "Come over here! I'm gonna-" Eddy tried to say only to be run over by Prankzy again, sending him crashing to the ground with tire marks all over his body.

"Eddy! Are you okay?!" Double D shouted in concern.

As Prankzy drives away, the girls wasted no time getting on their mini-street vehicles, Mia got on her skateboard as Emma then got on scooter-bike while Stephanie got on her bicycle and Andrea got on her scooter.

Olivia then got on Emma's scooter-bike and turns to Zobo, "Zobo! Time to fly!" Olivia ordered as the robot turns into a drone and began to fly.

The girl immediately chases after Prankzy, Eddy then got up from the ground with an angry face, "That's it! I had with that dang biker mice from mars!" he exclaimed, "Come on, let's go after them!" he commanded.

The Eds wasted running to a corner and minute later, they came out on their respective mini-street vehicles. Ed is riding a bicycle, Eddy is on a scooter and Double D is on a skateboard. Ed is wearing pillows over his front and back, which is tied by a rope, as padding with a turtle shell as a helmet and safety goggles. Eddy and Double D are also wearing pillow-padding like Ed but they wear actual helmets.

And with that, the Eds went after the girls in chasing over Prankzy.

**And chapter done! This chapter takes place in the first episode of Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

**gemm1mt - it's a nice idea but whether the kids are as antagonistic to the Eds like in canon is up for me to decide.**

**Next chapter will cover the second episode of ****Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission, so please look forward for it.**


	4. Building A Clubhouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

The sun was about to set at Heartlake City, we then see Prankzy also known as the tagger, riding his motorcycle zooming across the streets followed by a group of girls, which consists of Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie, riding on their scooter, motorbike, bicycle and skateboard, respectively and a trio of boys, Ed, Edd and Eddy riding on their bicycle, scooter and skateboard, respectively.

The chase continues all around the city, much to everyone's surprise and confusion.

"Let's squash him like a bug!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Forget squashing him!" Eddy spoke, "I'm so murdering that guy once I get my hands on him!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Zobo follows their target from above as they took a turn to the left, Stephanie then spoke, "We'll pinned him off at the square!" she stated as everyone went separate way. Emma, Olivia and Zobo moves forward as Stephanie, Mia, Andrea and the Eds turns to their left and jumps over a flight of stairs, "Not the best short cut!" Stephanie shouted.

"What gave you the idea?!" Eddy retorted.

Suddenly, the five appears in front of the tagger, much to his surprise and nearly crashes onto Stephanie, the tagger quickly turn left and made his way towards the city square with everyone following.

The tagger then jumps over the park stairs as everyone does the same, Emma then turns to the readers, "Totally awesome opening, right?'' she mused.

Everyone then landed safely on the ground as the chase continues, Eddy eyed the tagger rather murderously.

Eddy then turns to Ed, "Ed! Give me a boost!" he ordered.

"Roger-wilco, Eddy!" Ed complied as he got next to Eddy, grabbed the back of his shirt and with all his strength, he pushed Eddy forward in extreme speed, "Catch ya later, Eddy!" he cheered.

Eddy was going so fast and he doesn't care, his mind is set on killing the tagger. Eddy was so fast, he ran past the girls, much to their surprise.

"Remind me to ask how Big Ed managed to do something like that." Olivia spoke.

"That was Ed's doing?'' Emma asked in confusion.

As Eddy is getting near the tagger with his right hand reaching forward, "Hahahaha! I got you now!" he exclaimed with a mad laughter, he was inches away from grabbing the tagger's hood when suddenly...

POW!

... Eddy hits a street post, knocking him out silly.

The tagger then speeds away with the girls hot in pursuit, "We'll take things from here, Eddy!" Stephanie called back.

Double D and Ed then stopped on their track and went to check on Eddy, "Eddy, are you all right?'' Double D asked in concern but receives no response, "Well... he's unconscious." he declared.

Ed then pulled Eddy up from the ground, "He don't look too good, Double D." he said before dragging Eddy to the side, "Uh, wake up Eddy!" he called out while shaking Eddy, "Stop being unconscious now." he said as he began to slap Eddy, whom gain consciousness.

"Ed!" Eddy called out as Ed slaps him again, "Ed! I'm awake!" he cried but Ed slaps him one more time and this time, rendering him unconscious once more.

"I think that's enough, Ed." Double D advised, "Let's take Eddy home and call it a day." he suggested.

"But what about the tagger, Double D?'' Ed asked.

"I think Olivia and the others got that covered." Double D reassured.

* * *

It's afternoon on the next day at the Heartlake City, Cul-de-sac, we see Double D and Ed hanging out at the lane with the former had strings in his hands.

"Watch closely, Ed!" Double D advised as he began play with the strings, he then finishes it by spreading his arms to reveal an Eiffel Tower figure.

Ed smiled, "Cool. My turn!" he cheered he plays with his string and initially gets nothing; however, on his second attempt, he manages to tie himself up as Double D and himself laugh at the latter's predicament.

Mia and Emma then enters the lane, "Hi, guys!" Emma greeted.

"What are you two doing?'' Mia asked with a smile.

"Oh! Hello, Mia and Emma." Double D greeted back, "Ed and I just passing time by playing with strings." he replied.

"I got tangled." Ed quipped making Emma giggle.

Mia looks around, "By the way... where's Eddy?'' she asked.

Ed stood up and pointed his finger to his right, "Eddy is over there.'' he replied.

Mia and Emma turns to the direction Ed is pointing and saw Eddy pacing back and forth while grumbling in irritation. Eddy then kicks a nearby tree only to hurt his foot on the process. Angered, he starts fighting with it to show his frustration. He then finishes and goes off, but comes back to kick it only to hurt his foot again.

"Is he still frustrated that he wasn't able to catch, Prankzy?'' Mia pointed out.

Double D sighed, "Unfortunately, he is." he confirmed, "And it's been in his mind since morning." he stated, "Speaking of which... did you girls caught, Prankzy?'' he asked.

Mia shook her head, "Sadly... no." she admitted, "He got away due to unknown ways." she said.

"But we found something after the chase!" Emma cheered.

"What is it?'' Ed asked.

Mia then spoke, "You see... the girls and I found this abandoned fire station and we all decided to use it our as our base for our team." she explained.

"And we call it the Friendship House!" Emma cheered, "We just finished redecorating it this morning." she said.

"My! That's marvelous!" Double D praised.

"That's so cool!" Ed cheered.

Eddy then walks towards them, "What's are you guys talking about?'' he asked with an annoyed look.

Mia turns to Eddy, "Nice of you to join the conversation, Eddy." she mused, "Anyway... we're just talking about the clubhouse that the girls and I redecorated this morning." she replied, "It'll be the main base of our super group." she added.

Suddenly, a light bulb appears on top of Eddy's head, "Guys!" he called out putting his arms around Ed and Double D's shoulders, "What if we had a clubhouse?" he suggested.

"With clean sheets!" Double D said in agreement.

"And a roof!" Ed added.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Eddy... why do you want a clubhouse?'' she asked, "Don't tell me that you're gonna use it in milking money from other people.'' she pointed out suspiciously.

Eddy raised his hands, "Okay... I'm going to admit that I'm a bit jealous that you girls got a clubhouse.'' he admitted, "I just want a new place to hang out with," he claimed.

"Well... if you says so." Mia said, "But where are you going to build your clubhouse?'' she asked, "Here." she said referring to the lane.

Eddy shook his head, "Nah... it get's crowded easily with the other kids." he replied, "We need to build a clubhouse somewhere else." he pointed out.

"Then we better start looking for a location, Eddy." Double D suggested.

"Well then... let's start looking!" Eddy exclaimed in glee.

* * *

Later, we see the Eds, Mia and Emma at someone's backyard.

"This is a perfect spot, huh guys?" Eddy asked in glee.

"Hey, dorks and dorkettes!" a voice called. They turn to see Kevin peeking his head out from his house's window, "Get out of my backyard!" he demanded waving his fist.

"Weird. Kevin already has a clubhouse here." Ed commented.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy said before leaving the backyard alongside everyone.

Mia scoffed, "I can't believe that Kevin calls us, dorkettes!" she complained.

"Yeah... that was really mean." Emma sulked.

"Anyone that hangs out with us is a dork in Kevin's book." Double D stated.

* * *

Later, we see the Eds, Mia and Emma on top of tall trash heap just right next to the city.

"Check it out! This is a killer location!" Eddy claimed looking over the city.

Mia turns to Eddy in disbelief, "Are you kidding, Eddy? No one with a right mind would build a clubhouse in a place like this!" she exclaimed.

Double D then spoke, "She's right, Eddy, it's much too unsanitary.'' he pointed out when he noticed something, "What's happening to Ed?" he asked.

Everyone then turns to see a flock of seagulls attacking Ed, whom is doing his best to fight them off.

"Hey guys-ow-help-ow-they're trying to-ow-get my creampuff-ow-here- Eddy- catch!" Ed shouted as he flings the pastry at Eddy. It hits Eddy in the face and the cream splatters all over him, Double D, Emma and Mia.

"Good shot, Ed." Eddy said sarcastically as Double D, Mia and Emma wipes the cream off them when Ed runs towards them, "Huh?" he spoke as he noticed the seagulls following Ed.

"Uh oh." Double D muttered.

"Nice birdies." Emma said nervously.

And with the seagulls attacks them, "Ow ow ow! Ow! Ow ow!" Eddy, Double D, Mia and Emma yelped as they run away.

* * *

The scene then focuses at a mail box somewhere in the cul-de-sac.

"It seems rather small." Double D's voice spoke inside the mail box, the mail slot then opens as Double D and Eddy peeks their head out with the former taking a deep breath, "And the lack of oxygen is rather disturbing." he added.

The two then heard the sound of a telephone ringing from inside, "Hey guys, I may have already won ten thousand dollars!" Ed called out.

The Eds then climbs out from the mail box as Mia and Emma approaches them, "I still can't believe the three of you managed to fit in there.'' Mia said in disbelief.

Eddy then slumps down in distress, "I tell you, guys, we gotta find a location. Without one, it's hopeless!" he exclaimed.

Emma began to think when an idea hits her, "Aha! I got it!" she quipped.

* * *

Later that day, we go to converted fire station called the Friendship House. It features a kitchen, living room with craft table, bedroom with double-sided TV screen, terrace with speakers, barbecue, hot tub, juice bar and a lookout tower on the roof. Outside, there's a swing, a bike with a trailer full of tools and lots of cool features in this converted fire station building including a working pulley, alarm, pole, slide and a garage with opening door.

Emma, Mia and the Eds then arrives at the place, "Welcome to the Friendship House!" Mia said with a smile.

"Cool!" Ed cheered.

"I must say you girls did a good job renovating this place." Double praised.

"So... where's the place where we can build our clubhouse?'' Eddy asked impatiently.

Emma then pointed her finger at a tall, strong tree, "Over there!" she replied with a smile.

The Eds looks at the tree with a smile, "Cool!" they said in awe.

"You could build a treehouse here." Mia said, "The branches is pretty big and strong, so it's a perfect spot to make one." she stated.

Eddy snaps his fingers, "Well then... let's get everything started." he said.

* * *

Later that day, we see various power tools and pieces of lumber & woods laid out at the base of the tree. Eddy is wearing a red helmet, Double D wears a bucket and Ed wears a hardhat on their heads.

"Our parents will never know they're missing." Eddy mused as he picks up a power drill, "Anybody know how to use these?" he asked.

"Here let me show you." Mia said as she teaches Eddy how to use the tool.

Meanwhile, Double D is seen drawing on a blueprint as Emma approaches him, "What are you doing, Eddward?'' she asked.

"I'm finishing the design on our new clubhouse." Double D replied.

Eddy then zips next to him, "Oh, let me see." he said taking a look at the blueprint, "Okay Ed, up that tree." he ordered as Ed looks at the tree in fear, "Up you go." he egged as Ed turns back to them, horrified.

* * *

Later, we see Ed shimmying his way up the tree's trunk, "I'm scared, Eddy." Ed cried.

The camera zooms out to show Ed is only inches off the ground as Eddy facepalmed while Mia and Emma giggled.

"No problem, Ed." Double D said, "Eddy?" he spoke as he whispers something on his ear.

* * *

Later, Ed is seen with a rope tied around him with the other end is higher up the tree, attached to a winch.

Mia looks up as Eddy spoke, "Start cranking, Double D! Double M!" he ordered as Double D and Emma began to pull down the lever but Ed grabs the ground, unable to move him up, "Harder, you two!" he egged.

"We need help." Double D strained.

"Ed is heavy!" Emma cried.

"Hold on, you two." Mia replied.

"Okay, here comes, Mr. Muscle." Eddy said folding his sleeves.

And with that Eddy and Mia joins Double D and Emma at the crank. They all strain. Ed, however, is clutching harder at the ground. The tree bends almost double, until finally the Earth releases Ed's clump of ground.

"Good work, everyone!" Eddy praised, "Good foundation!" he added as Ed and his clump of dirt are at the top of the tree. Ironically, the clump is nestled in the branches with him, providing a better foundation for the clubhouse.

Double D then checks the blueprint, "I have doubts about its structural integrity." he commented.

On cue, the mound crumbles. It gives way and Ed falls to the ground. The resulting release of energy shoots into the crank, which spirals Mia, Emma, Double D and Eddy before releasing them into the sky before crashing down to Ed, creating a large smoke.

* * *

When the dust clears, we see Mia, Emma, Double D and Eddy are standing beside a mechanical crank.

"Double D, you're a whiz." Eddy praised as the crank lifts Ed up, he then turns to the rest, "Let's start building." he cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Friendship House, we see Andrea, Olivia and Stephanie hanging out in one room on the second floor when they heard construction-like sounds.

"What was that?'' Andrea asked.

"It came from outside." Olivia replied.

The girls then looks out at the window and saw the Eds, Emma and Mia on top of a large piece of wood–the floor of the building on the wide branches, much to their surprise,

"What are you guys doing?!" Andrea called out.

Emma turns to them with a smile, "Hi, girls!" she greeted, "The Eds wanted to build a clubhouse, so Mia and I are helping them." she replied.

Stephanie facefaulted, "You got to be kidding me." she muttered.

"Be careful out there, Eddward!" Olivia advised.

"Don't worry, Olivia, I'll be fine!" Double D reassured.

Eddy looks around with a grin, "Keep up the good work everyone!" he said. He then turns to Ed, "Having fun, Ed?" he asked.

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed replied with a smile while carrying a pile of lumbers.

Eddy then noticed that Ed is close to the edge of the platform, "Watch your step, big fella." he advised.

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed replied as he takes another step and falls off the edge of the building.

Eddy, Double D, Mia and Emma then peers down, "Warm up the winch, Double D." Eddy said.

Back at the window, Andrea, Olivia and Stephanie saw what happened.

"This is going to be a long day." Stephanie commented.

* * *

Down to the ground, Eddy then puts a helmet on Ed's head as he goes up, "Put this on, it'll protect your head." he advised before walking off, "From what I don't know." he muttered.

* * *

Back on the platform, Mia holds up a power drill while Ed is holding a piece of wood in place.

"Hold that tight, Ed!" Mia advised as she starts the drill.

It goes into the center of the board. It spins round and round, whirling Ed's hands and arms into a spiral. Mia comes around and looks at Ed. Ed's arms then work like propellers and spin him backwards, over the edge.

Mia then looks down, "Not again..." she muttered in disbelief.

* * *

After getting Ed back up on the platform, Ed is seen hammering a nail on a wooden wall with his helmet tied on his posterior.

Eddy saw this, "Ed, why is your helmet tied to your butt?" he demanded.

"For protection." Ed replied.

Eddy then grabs the helmet as tries to pull it off, "It's meant for your head." he pointed out.

"It's my butt." Ed complained.

Eddy then uses a crowbar to pull it off, "It's not safe!" he exclaimed.

"Eddy! STOP!" Ed grunted.

"It's not meant–" Eddy tried to say when the rope holding it on breaks.

Both Ed and Eddy tumble off the edge as Double D, Mia and Emma looks down in disbelief.

"Ed... I understand. But Eddy?'' Mia spoke.

"Well... it's Eddy's fault why they fell down to begin with." Emma replied.

* * *

After getting Ed and Eddy back up. On the platform, Ed tries to drive a nail into a board. He knocks the nail in and knocks it up. Double D, Eddy, Emma and Mia are on the other end, and this shoots them up. They land on the board Ed is on, and this catapults him up and over the edge.

The four looks down and saw Ed lying on the ground, "Yoo hoo!" he called as the four looks at each other.

* * *

A minute later, we see Eddy painting a wooden wall alongside everyone.

"Painting's fun!" Eddy commented with a smile.

"As an artist, I completely agree with you." Emma replied in agreement.

Mia turns to Double D, "Having fun?'' she asked.

Edd nodded, "Yes, very liberating." he replied.

Eddy turns to Ed, "How ya doin', Ed?" he asked with a smile.

"Liberated!" Ed happily replied as he paints a wall while tied to a tree limb so he won't fall off.

Back at the window, Andrea, Olivia and Stephanie giggles at Ed's current predicament.

"Well... at least that solves Ed's falling problems." Olivia mused.

* * *

After a long day, the Eds, Emma and Mia finally finished the clubhouse. The clubhouse(compared to their clubhouse at Virt-Ed-Go) is pretty well-made with a blue roof made of tiles instead of wood with windows, a chimney and giant telescope on top, white, yellow & brown wooden walls with windows and a maroon-colored door and a rope ladder hanging at the edge.

"Well done!" Eddy praised, "We finished our very own clubhouse!" he cheered.

"Our own clubhouse!" Ed cheered hugging the tree.

"I'm proud that our hard work pays off." Double D claimed.

"I'm happy for you, guys." Emma said with a smile.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty peckish right now." Mia said.

Double D nodded, "Indeed... how about we leave moving our stuffs for tomorrow and get ourselves some refreshments." he suggested.

"Sure! I could use some snack." Eddy replied in agreement.

And with that, everyone went inside the Friendship House to get some snack but Emma stayed outside in deep thoughts,

"Hmm... this place is missing something..." Emma mused.

**A/N: This chapter is a mixed between episodes Friendship House and Virt-Ed-Go with small pieces from Who Let the Ed in and Laugh Ed Laugh. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Dodgeballs & Traps

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It's another fine day at Heartlake City as we head over to Heartlake High where the girls and Eds attends. Inside the gym, we see see Eddy, Kevin, Jimmy, Jonny & Plank and Rolf alongside a couple of more kids inside the gymnasium.

Rolf is a tall, lanky boy with a brown complexion, a swishy-blue hair and dark eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a red lining, blue jeans and red & white creamed shoes.

"I hate P.E." Eddy grumbled in annoyance.

Kevin chuckled, "What's the matter dork? Can't handle the toughness of P.E.?'' he mocked.

Eddy glares at him, "Shut up, shovel-chin!" he yelled, "Where the hell is Ed and Double when you needed them?!" he demanded in frustration.

Jimmy then spoke, "Double D is helping Ethan cleaning up Emma's mural remember?'' he pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I heard Prankzy tagged her mural the other day." Jonny mused.

Eddy groaned, "Ugh! Hearing that guy's name makes my blood boil!" he growled, "I swear... once I get my hands on him, I'm literally going to murder him with an ax!" he exclaimed with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Ed-Boy!" Rolf reassured, "The son of shepherd will assist in you in bringing the no-good Prankzy-boy to justice." he declared.

"That's reassuring." Eddy grumbled.

Then suddenly a tall woman stood in front of everyone. The woman has a curly orange hair, dark eyes and a five o'clock shadow. She wears a white track jacket, green pants and white rubber shoes. This is Matilda.

"Hello, pastry chefs!" Matilda greeted like a commanding officer, "I am Matilda, your P.E. teacher for today!"she claimed, "START SWEATING!" she ordered. Out of fear, the boys did so as they sweat madly like they've been dowsed by a bucket of water. Matilda then blew a whistle, "DODGEBALL!" she declared.

"DODGEBALL!" Eddy, Jimmy and Jonny exclaimed in fear.

And with that, we see Eddy, Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin and Rolf lined up at one side of the court while the other twelve kids are lined up at the other side of the court.

Matilda then spoke,"Eddy, Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin and Rolf! You're team one!" she said before turning to the other kids, "Everybody else... your team two!" she declared.

"This will be a piece of pie." Kevin claimed with a grin.

Matilda then blew her whistle as the other kids wasted no time throwing balls towards Eddy's team like bullets. And while Eddy and the others tried their best to dodge and fight back, the infinite amount of balls the other kids are throwing at them is taking them out one by one.

The first casualty is Jimmy... the reason? Who just stood there shaking in fright which gives the others the perfect opportunity to murder him by pelting him with balls which leaves him twitching down the floor.

The second casualty is Jonny... as he was too busy protecting Plank, a ball hits him directly between his legs causing him to drop down to the floor next to Jimmy while holding him prized possessions in pain.

Meanwhile Rolf is busy dodging balls by swerving his body around while contorting at the same time however he got himself tangled like a knot which caused one ball to him on the face making him fall to the floor next to Jonny & Jimmy.

Kevin then raised his hand and caught a ball, he then caught another with his other hand but more balls were thrown at him, hitting him multiple times before crashing down to the floor next to Jonny, Jimmy and Kevin.

Eddy then pops out from behind his fallen comrades using them like a barricade. Eddy, for some reason is wearing a top hat, then threw a ball but ducks down when a few balls were thrown back at him, he retaliated by throwing three balls back at them before striking a pose by tipping his hat. Suddenly, multiple balls hits him on the face, knocking him down to the floor before a raising a white flag which indicates that they're surrendering.

Matilda then blew her whistle once more, "HIT THE SHOWERS!" she ordered as the other kids runs ahead and tramples Eddy's group leaving them twitching in pain.

Meanwhile we see Mia and Andrea on top of the bleachers where they witnessed everything that occur in the court.

"Ooh... that's gotta hurt." Andrea winced.

"How is that fair?'' Mia complained, "How can Eddy's team had a chance to win when the other other team has more members in it!" she pointed out.

"Good point." Andrea agreed.

* * *

Later that day at Heartlake High, we see Emma merrily, walking around and saw Ethan, Double D and another boy cleaning up her mural.

Emma then approaches them, "Hey, Ethan! Hey, Eddward!." she greeted as the other boy left, "What are you guys doing?'' she asked.

Ethan turns to her, "Oh! Hey, Emma." he greeted back, "Principal Murray told us to clean up the graffiti off your... galactically, awesome mural." he said in awe.

"Principal Murray loves your mural so much that she asks up to get rid of the graffiti." Double D stated, "And I must say... we've done a good job." he claimed with a smile.

Emma stares in awe at her mural, "Really? I kinda like the effect of the blue mist over my solar system.'' she admitted, "It's almost like... stardust." she claimed, "Like the moons from the peak." she said.

Ethan then spoke, "You can't just leave it there, Emma." he said, "Prankzy ruined your art by covering it by that garbage!" he exclaimed, "He is no artist, you are!" he said.

Emma looks away with a smile, "I did't see that coming." she claimed, brushing her hair aside.

"It's Ethan's honest opinion, Emma." Double D pointed out, "Ethan is an artist like yourself, so he understands when someone's art gets ruined." he stated as kneels down to pack his things.

Emma turns to Ethan, "That's sweet for you to say, Ethan.'' she said with a smile, "But I see it more as an improvement." she claimed as she looks at Ethan's shoes, "Kinda like what you did with your shoes." she pointed out, "Funny... that's the exact same shade of blue paint as the graffiti." she stated.

Double D turns to Ethan as he pulls away his shoes, "Oh! These old things?" Ethan pointed out, "They came out like that.'' he claimed.

"Well, thanks, anyway." Emma said with a smile as she turns Double D, "I think I finally realized what our clubhouse was missing." she mused.

"Oh? What is it?'' Double D asked only for Emma to respond with a smile.

* * *

Later that day back at the Friendship House, we see the girls along with Double D and Ed watching Emma draw a painting on a wall of the five girls in various poses, much to everyone's awe.

"Nice art, Emma!" Ed cheered.

"Oooh, I like!" Andrea quipped, "Could you put more glitter on my hair?'' she suggested.

"Check out my skills!" Stephanie pointed out.

"I think it's great, Emma." Mia praised, "Now the place feels likes it's ours." she mused.

Double D nodded, "I finally understand what Emma meant." he mused. He then looks around, "By the way... has anyone seen Eddy around?'' he asked.

Mia spoke, "Oh! I think Eddy is with Kevin and the others right now in an ice cream shop where they're drowning out their sorrows after they lost a dodgeball game this morning." she explained.

Double D facefaulted, "Well... it's a good thing I wasn't part of it." he admitted.

"Oh yeah... you had a bad experience from a dodgeball game before." Olivia pointed out.

Double D sighed, "And I still haven't recovered ever since.

* * *

Later that night, we see Prankzy walking towards Emma's painting with a spray paint in hand.

* * *

The next day at the Friendship House, the girls alongside Double D and Ed were shock to see Emma's painting getting tagged by Prankzy, whom added silly ears, horns and mustache on the painting.

"He did it again!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh, he'll pay for that!" Andrea declared with a small glare.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda funny." Emma admitted as Stephanie puff her cheeks in annoyance.

Double D then taps his chin, "Well... this is problematic.'' he spoke, "If he can vandalize Emma's painting the way Prankzy likes it, think about what he can do to the rest of the house.'' he pointed out.

"Then he has to be stop!" Andrea declared.

"You thinking of a trap?'' Olivia asked.

"I am now." Andrea replied.

Stephanie then turns to everyone, "And what does a good trap need?'' she asked.

"Bait." Olivia replied much to everyone's, except Double D, confusion.

"You mean like worms?'' Mia pointed out, "I'm on it. " she claimed.

Olivia shook her head, "Mmm... not exactly." she replied.

"I think the bait that Olivia meant is something that we can use to lure someone like Prankzy." Double D explained earning a nod from Olivia while the girls & Ed nodded in understanding.

A minute later, Emma drew a canvas of Prankzy next to her painting, she looks at it with uncertainty, "I don't know about this." she admitted in concern.

"Are you kidding?'' Stephanie spoke, "There is no way that he won't tag that!" she pointed out.

"I don't know, Steph..." Ed spoke, "... Eddy and I tried something like this before and it didn't worked." he pointed out.

"This is going to be different Ed." Stephanie reassured.

Olivia then claps her hands, "Let's go over it, again." she spoke, "Stephanie... you'll pretend us Prankzy and we'll pretend to trap you.'' she instructed.

"I'm so dark and broody..." Stephanie started as she badly imitating Prankzy, "No one understands me." she claimed with a can of spray in hand.

Olivia then spoke, "Remember... the moment he started to spray paint, that's when I trigger the remote." she advised as she brought up the said device.

"Which makes Zobo release the Zobo bullets!" Stephanie pointed out as Zobo got ready.

Mia then brought up a water hose, "Then I'll blast him with the fire hose!" she said.

Then Andrea brought up a net, "And I'll throw the net over him!" she claimed.

Suddenly, Eddy appears next to them holding an ax and a butcher in each hand, "Then I'll use the moment of his vulnerability to bludgeoned him to death!" he exclaimed with a crazy look which made everyone jump in surprise.

"Eddy?! Where did you come from?!" Double D asked in surprise.

"And how did you heard?'' Olivia added.

"I was up at the tree house all this time when I heard your plan." Eddy replied, "Now... when can we get this trap set up? My hands are itching for murder!" he said with a crazy grin.

Andrea the leans next to Mia, "His obsession with Prankzy is really driving Eddy insane." she whispered.

Mia facefaulted, "I rather have Eddy be obsessed with money and fame than this." she replied.

* * *

Later that night at the Friendship House, we see the girls and Eds hiding behind the bushes waiting for Prankzy to arrive. All except for Emma whom is worried for Prankzy, awaits for his arrival.

Then they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from the distance, "I think I hear him.'' Stephanie claimed.

Eddy let's a manic giggle, "Hehehe... oh, I waited so long for this." he mused evilly.

"You need to take a chill, Eddy." Andrea advised.

Emma looks down for a minute before slowly backing away before making a run for it and no one noticed that she left.

Meanwhile, we see Prankzy on his motorcycle, making his way towards the Friendship House when suddenly, Emma appears in the middle of the road. Prankzy immediately screeches his motorcycle to a stop but kept the engines going, the two of them stares at each other very intensely when Emma took a deep breathe as she spoke, "You should get out of here! My friends are waiting for you at the firehouse!" she warned.

Prankzy then calms down, "Why are you doing this?'' he asked.

Emma smiled, "Us artist have to stick together." she replied.

Prankzy then puts his foot on the ground as Emma smiled, she then ran off but gave him once last smile before making her way back to her friends. Prankzy sighed before turning around to leave.

* * *

The next morning at the Friendship House, everyone woke up in the bushes after felling in asleep while waiting for their target, they then realized that Pranksy didn't come, much to their disappointment.

Everyone then slowly made their towards the house, "Wow... that was a waste of night." Mia pointed out.

"I could have sworn I heard a motorcycle." Stephanie claimed.

"I don't get it." Olivia spoke, "I was sure, he'd take the bait but he never even showed up." she stated.

Eddy then kicks the ground, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed in frustration, " I can believe Prankzy no-showed for that trap!" he complained.

Ed then pats Eddy's back, "Don't worry Eddy." he reassured, "There's always next time." he claimed.

"Well... it happens." Andrea spoke, "Let's get some breakfast." she said.

Eddy then turns to Ed, "Ed... after breakfast, you and I are going to have a massive manhunt for Prankzy.'' he said.

Ed saluted, "Okie-dokie-smokey!" he complied.

"Just don't go overboard you two." Double D advised.

And with that, Mia, Andrea, Olivia, Stephanie, Ed, Eddy and Double D enters the house while Emma looks at her painting with a smile before merrily made her way inside the house.

* * *

Later that afternoon at Heartlake High, we see Prankzy tagging a graffiti in an alley. After finishing his work, he turns around only to come face to face with Double D, whom is leaning on wall with his arms crossed.

"That was a close call last night." Double D pointed out.

Prankzy then turns around, "Why didn't you told me that everyone is setting a trap for me?'' he asked.

Double D sighed, "I would have but I noticed that Emma isn't comfortable when we were talking about trapping you.'' he replied, "I guess she's the one who told you to get away.'' he pointed out, "She's really a nice girl, ain't she?'' he asked with a smile.

Prankzy slightly turns to him, "Yeah... she is." he replied with a hint of joy in his voice.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	6. Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It's been quite an eventful in Heartlake City from the past days. Among those days is when is hit by a heat wave, Ed, Double D and Eddy were looking for a place to cool themselves before coming across Kevin, they then learned from him that there's going to be a sprinkler party at Nazz's house. Despite Kevin telling the Eds that they are not invited, Eddy decides to take part with his friends but didn't end up well and got kicked out.

Another event is when Stephanie had an emergency at the beach that she's working. Three kids were stuck in the ocean but her motorboat can only hold one them, so the girls decided to help her rescue the kids by parasailing them to safety before the storm arrives.

Meanwhile, the Eds saw the storm approaching and instead of running into a shelter, they waited for the rain to pour down. And when it did, the boys began running around in joy while Nazz's party was ruined thanks to the sudden storm.

On our current story, we go somewhere in the city where Prankzy can be seen in an alley vandalizing another graffiti wall on top of some box crates which is situated between two buildings. Unbeknownst to him, a disguised Zobo(which is a box with cut-out holes) is seen moving towards his location. Meanwhile at the other side of the street, we see a colorful van hiding in another alley situated between two buildings.

Inside the van are Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie whom are monitoring Prankzy through Zobo's perspective. Olivia is wearing a virtual headset on while the girls watches on a screen.

Olivia then spoke, "Okay, Zobo." she said, "Now moving closer to the target and keep it casual." she advised as Zobo moves forward while whistling.

Andrea then grabs the radio, "Zobo! Cleaning robots don't whistle!" she reminded, "Cool it.'' she said making the small robot to stop whistling.

Zobo then placed something on Prankzy's motorcycle before taking a picture of him. Back in the van, Stephanie checks on the tablet and saw the picture before looking up with determined looks, "That's all the proof we need!" she declared.

But before the girls could do something, they heard a familiar shout, "TAKE THIS, YOU GRAFFITI-MESSING SCUM!" the voice bellowed.

The girls turns to the screen and saw Ed charging towards Prankzy with a steel pipe in hand, "What the?! Ed?!" Andrea squawked in shock.

Alarmed by Ed's sudden shout, Prankzy turns around and moves out of the way as Ed crashes to the wall, dazing the big guy a bit. Wasting no time, Prankzy holds the wrist of Ed while putting his own head underneath the big guy's chest before grabbing the inside of one of the Ed legs, Pranky then lifts Ed up onto his shoulders before slamming him backwards on top of box crates, smashing the boxes on the process and knocking Ed out.

Prankzy then stood up when heard another shout, "FEEL THE SON OF SHEPHERD'S FIST OF FURY!" the voice shouted.

Prankzy turns around just in time to dodge a strike from Rolf. The blue-haired boy then swung his left fist but Prankzy dodges it by bending himself backwards, Rolf swung a right hook but he ducks down, Rolf tried to capture him in a bearhug but the helmet-wearing boy grabs both of his arms and brushes it aside, Prankzy then delivers a painful knee-strike towards Rolf's jaw, knocking out the young farmer down to the ground with a dazed smile.

"I GOT YOU KNOW!" another voice shouted.

Prankzy turns around and saw Double D running towards him with a big net in hand, the helmet-wearing boy then charges towards the beanie-wearing boy before jumping in front of him, placing both of his feet on Double D's chest and then slamming him down hard to the ground, knocking him out.

From the van, Olivia gasped upon seeing Double D hurt, "Oh no! Eddward!" she cried.

The girls wasted no time getting off the van and made their way towards the other alley, Zobo then took off his disguise before blaring out a police alarm while spinning around like crazy, surprising Prankzy on the process.

The helmet-wearing lad stood up only to find his path blocked by Andrea, Olivia, Stephanie and a reluctant, Emma. Olivia then spoke, "Give it up, Prankzy!" she demanded, "Your graffiti days are over!" she declared as the girls approaches him.

"You mess with the wrong girls!" Andrea pointed out.

Prankzy looks around them and noticed Emma's reluctant expression, he quickly made a beeline towards. Emma held her hands out, "S-Stop!" she said, "Y-You'll never make it pass me!" she exclaimed only for him to run past her.

The girls looks at her in disbelief, "Emma!" Andrea complained, "You're suppose to stop him! What's wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.

Emma secretly smiled as she spoke, "Sorry...'' she apologized half-heartedly, "Wait! Don't go!" she called out towards the tagger as the girls let's out a groan.

Prankzy quickly got on his motorcycle and immediately driving away from them, the girls wasted no time getting into the van before going after the tagger, leaving the beaten-up boys from the alley.

Double D then got up, "Ugh..." he groaned putting a hand on his chest, "... I should really think of another way to help Prankzy in his escapades.'' he grumbled.

Meanwhile, the girls kept on chasing Prankzy but he managed to get away by jumping across on an oncoming train while van stopped it's tracks.

Emma smiled that Prankzy got away as Stephanie spoke, "Shoot! We lost him!" she complained.

Andrea crawls down the floor and quickly opens the backdoor of the van before letting out a vomitting sound, "Oooh...'' she groaned, "... and my lunch.'' she said.

"Maybe not." Olivia spoke as she turns to them with a tablet in hand with an image of a map with beeping blue and red dots on it, "Take a look... just to be safe, I had Zobo plant a GPS tracker disk on his bike.'' she explained, "That blue dot is Prankzy.'' she pointed out, "And he's heading up to Wilderness Road." she said before starting up the van and moving forward.

"Punch it!" Andrea cheered.

"Wait!" Stephanie spoke, "We gonna need Mia to the woods.'' she pointed out.

"You're right." Olivia replied in agreement, "We need Mia, she knows every tree in that forest." she stated.

"Where is Mia anyway?" Andrea asked.

* * *

Earlier today at a household from nearby the forest, we see Mia and Eddy coming out from the former's house, both are carrying boxes before placing at the back of the jeep.

"There!" Eddy spoke, "That's the last one." he said as Mia looks down with solemn looks.

Then a young man approaches them, he is quite tall with a curly orange hair and has blue eyes. He wears a dark-red checkered, poloshirt over a black shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. This is Daniel, Mia's older brother.

Mia turns to him, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to mom and dad." she reminded.

"I already did." Daniel replied, "I'll write you from college, I promised." he said with a smile, "I'm gonna miss you, baby sis.'' he said.

Mia looks down with her arms behind her back, "Whatever.'' she replied.

"You know..." Daniel spoke, ''... it's okay if you're gonna miss me too.'' he pointed out as Mia let's out a sigh, Daniel then pulls her in a tight embrace. Mia's eyes widen as she hugs him back while letting out a small sob, "It'll be fine... you're stronger than you think.'' he reminded with a smile. As the two broke the hug as Daniel turns to Eddy, "Well, Eddy, I guess I'll see you around.'' he said, "Please look after Mia for me.'' he requested.

"Dude... you seriously asking me that?" Eddy asked indecorously, "She is ten times more responsible than I am...'' he admitted, ''... but I'll try." he claimed.

Daniel smiled, "Thanks, Eddy." he said as the two shared a fist bump. Then Daniel got on the jeep, starting the engine before moving forward, "Don't forget to miss me!" he called back as Mia and Eddy watches him go.

Mia let's out a sigh as Eddy turns to her, "You okay?'' the scam-artist asked.

"I'm... fine..." Mia muttered in reply.

Eddy rolls his eyes, "Look... there is no shame if you're missing him already.'' he said, "I'm going to miss him too, you know." he admitted, "I mean... he is much like an older brother to me as to you." he pointed out.

Mia sighed, "If you say so." she replied.

Eddy then placed a hand on Mia's shoulder, "Look... if you want company, the cul-de-sac is just around the corner, I'm waiting for you." he advised.

Mia smiled, "Thanks." she replied.

* * *

Later that day in a tree house located in the forest near Mia's household, inside we see Mia sitting on a red beanbag looking on a portrait of Daniel and herself with a sad expression.

Mia sighed, "Okay... I miss you... happy?'' she admitted. Suddenly, her phone made a ringing noise before grabbing it and answering the call, "Hey, Olivia." she greeted.

On her phone's screen, Olivia is shown, _"Hi, Mia."_ she greeted back when she noticed something, _"Have you been crying?''_ she asked tipping her glasses.

"What? No!" Mia denied wiping of her tears, "Just my allergies.'' she lied, "What's up?'' she asked.

_"Operation Prankzy turns into Operation Whoopsie."_ Olivia replied.

Stephanie the appears onscreen, _"He escaped us into the woods, we need someone who can track without being eaten by a bear.''_ she stated as Emma lingers from behind.

Andrea then appears onscreen, _"She means you."_ she pointed out with a wink.

Mia let's out a chuckle, "I figured." she mused, "We'll need a set of wheels that can take us to the mountain trails, I'll ask my folks for the camper." she stated before standing up.

Mia left the tree house and immediately made her way back to her household when she came across Eddy along the way. She saw the scam-artist sitting by a rock while looking at a photo of him, Daniel and herself with a thoughtful expression, Mia smiled before walking towards him.

"Hey, Eddy." Mia greeted.

Upon hearing Mia's voice, Eddy looks up to her, "Yo, Mia." he greeted back, "What's the sitch?'' he asked while putting away the photo.

Mia giggled, "I'm about to head back to my home and ask my folks if I can use the camper van.'' she replied, "My friends needed my help.'' she claimed.

Eddy facefaulted, "Another one of these 'helping others' shenanigans, I see." he grumbled, "I thought I told you girls that helping others are pointless!" he reminded.

Mia rolled her eyes, "There's nothing wrong of what were doing, Eddy.'' she argued, "Besides... what were doing right now is to catch Prankzy." she pointed out.

Suddenly, Eddy placed both hands on her shoulders, "I'M COMING WITH YOU!" he growled with a rather demonic voice and demonic face that resembles an angry Titan.

"Okay! Okay!" Mia cried in panic, "Just don't give me that look!" she squawked.

* * *

Later that day, Mia and Eddy met up with Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie, though the girls are baffled to see Eddy with her but soon they realized that he only came along with them since they're after Prankzy.

As Mia drives the camper van around the mountain road, Olivia is checking on her tablet, "Okay... we're close." the glasses-wearing girl said.

"Good." Eddy spoke, "My hands are itching to murder that bastard.'' he said with an evil grin while holding up a baseball bat with nails on it.

"Eddy..." Stephanie spoke with a blank look, "We're to catch Prankzy and not here to kill him." she reminded.

"I'm not going to kill him." Eddy argued, "I'm just gonna bludgeoned him until he stops moving and stops breathing.'' he stated.

"That's exactly killing him!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Emma leans towards Andrea, "Eddy really, really hates Prankzy.'' she pointed out.

"I'm all in getting back on Prankzy but I definitely won't go overboard like what Eddy is planning to do." Andrea admitted.

Olivia then focused her gaze on her tablet, "Closer... closer... signal stops here!" she exclaimed pointing a finger to the right.

The camper van then swerves to the right side and enters a forest, the vehicle then stops as the door opens and the girls plus Zobo and Eddy came out one by one while doing some fighting poses.

"All right, spray dude!" Andrea spoke, "We got you now!" she declared.

Everyone looks around but no Prankzy in sight, only trees, a flowing river with a small falls and picnic table with a note on top, much to everyone's confusion.

"Hey look!" Emma pointed out.

Olivia then picks something on top of the note, "It's Zobo's tracker disk.'' she pointed out.

Emma then picks up the note, "And a note.'' she added, "Lose something... hugs... Prankzy.'' she read out loud as the girls let's out a disappointing groan while Eddy threw his baseball aside in anger.

"Not again!" Stephanie complained before kneeling down to the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Eddy cursed, "I can't believe we came all the way here over nothing!" he exclaimed while kicking the ground in frustration.

"Aww... he drew a little smiley face." Emma mused, "Isn't that sweet?'' she asked with a smile.

Mia then spoke, "Great... we'll be sure to give him a thank you-stinkbomb.'' she replied sarcastically.

"I can you girls some El Mongo Stink Bomb if you like." Eddy offered.

Mia grimaced, "Regular stink bombs is enough." she replied.

Olivia then walks past the smiling Emma, "He outsmarted us, again! Ugh!" she groaned while stomping one foot to the ground.

Emma then turns to everyone, "So, I guess we should just head back to town.'' she suggested.

Mia had a thoughtful look, "I don't know..." she spoke, "... it's getting late and I don't wanna to drive that mountain road in the dark." she stated.

Andrea then placed a elbow over Mia's shoulder, "We could stay the night." she suggested.

Emma walks over them with an excited smile, "Sleepover Camping Trip!" she exclaimed, "We roast marshmallows, we tell ghost stories and get bitten by all kinds of bugs!" she listed off as Andrea scratches her arms.

Eddy then spoke, "Yeah... and get killed one by one by a guy name Jason Voorhees." he added while holding up his baseball bat. He then took notice the weird looks he is getting from the girls, "Why are you girls looking at me as if I'm Jason Voorhees?'' he asked indecorously.

Ignoring Eddy's statement, Mia spoke, "It does sound like fun." she admitted liking the idea.

"Most of it." Stephanie quipped.

And so, the girls plus Zobo and Eddy decided to stay in the woods for the night.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	7. Camp Cramp

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

And failing in catching Prankzy, the girls plus Eddy and Zobo decided to camp in the forest for the night. Andrea and Eddy were setting up the picnic table while Stephanie and Mia are setting up the tent as Olivia and Zobo then handed an inflatable boat to Emma.

As Emma carries the boat above her head, she lost balance and fell into a bush. Stephanie then grabs onto Mia's hair - thinking it was a rope, Mia calls her out for it causing the blonde to back away in embarrassment into a another bush, Mia then pointed out that the bush is actually a poison causing Stephanie to scream and run away in panic.

After that, Mia asked who's sleeping in the tent and who's sleeping in the camper? Both Stephanie, Andrea and Olivia all wanted to sleep in the camper while Emma and Eddy don't mind sleeping in the tent, Mia then decided to leave to get some fire woods while work things out.

Later, we see Eddy sitting by the picnic table once again looking at the photo of him, Mia and Daniel. Then Emma appears next to him, "Hey, Eddy!" she greeted, "Is that a photo of you, Mia and Daniel?'' she asked with a smile.

Eddy turns to her with an annoyed look, "Yeah...'' he replied putting the photo away, "As much as I hate to admit it... I'm beginning to miss him already." he admitted placing a hand under his chin.

Emma sat next to him, "I guess you're really close with Daniel." she pointed out.

Eddy sighed, "Yeah... Daniel has been really cool with me.'' he replied, "I treat him like an older brother that I always wanted and he treated me like a brother, too.'' he stated, "It's just a bummer that he had to go... college sucks.'' he grumbled.

"Don't worry, Eddy, Daniel may not be here right now but you got us girls and the guys to keep you company!" Emma reassured with a smile.

"Then where the hell are the guys when I needed company?" Eddy grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cul-de-sac, the camera shifted it's focus on Double D's house, where voices can be heard from the inside.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ed's crying voice was heard, "Careful, Double D!" he cried.

"Stay still, Ed!" Double D's voice advised, "I need to apply the proper amount of alcohol on your injuries.'' he pointed out.

"But it hurts, Double D...'' Ed whimpered.

Rolf's voice was then heard, "Noodle brain Ed-boy... do not shed a tear! And a man must not - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he tried to say when let's out a painful scream.

"You're such a man, Rolf." Kevin's dry voice was heard.

* * *

Back in the forest, Emma stares at Eddy for a minute before speaking.

"You must understand, Eddy, everyone can be busy at times." Emma reminded.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Whatever.'' he muttered.

Emma shifted on her seat, "So... you think Mia is doing okay?'' she asked, "I mean... between the two of you, Mia is Daniel's sister.'' she pointed out.

"Mia is a lot stronger than you think but I know for sure that she already missed him." Eddy replied, "For your question, I think she'll be okay. She'll be needing company that's for sure but other than that, she'll be fine." he reassured.

Emma smiled, "If you say so." she replied.

Then Andrea, Olivia and Stephanie approaches them, "So, the three of us came to an agreement that we'll take turns in sleeping in the camper and in the tent for every two hours." Olivia stated.

Eddy grinned evilly, "Maybe I should sneak some bugs under you pillows just to keep me out from boredom." he mused.

Stephanie glares at him, "Don't you dare!" she warned while pointing a finger at him.

Eddy raised his hands in defense, "Chill, Steph, you're glaring at me too much, it might start a fire.'' he joked while letting out an amused chuckle.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a large smoke coming from the distance and a few minutes later, they saw a blazing fire crawling it's way into the woods, burning everything on it's path.

"Holy shit!" Eddy cursed, "Steph's glare did started a fire?!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't do this?!" Stephanie argued.

"Pack things up!" Andrea barked.

And with that, everyone scrambled to get their stuffs back inside the camper as the fire drew closer and with Eddy shoving the rolled-up tents inside the camper, the girls gathered around.

"That's everything!" Stephanie spoke, "All we need is Mia!" she pointed out.

Andrea then tried to contact her red-haired friend using her phone but to no avail, "I can't get through her!" she exclaimed.

Emma then noticed something, "And we can't go through that!" she exclaimed pointing a finger when a burning branch fell down on one path.

"That's the only road out!" Olivia cried, "We're trapped!" she exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly, Mia arrives riding a brown house, "Everyone!" she called out while getting off the horse as everyone ran towards her, "I'm glad you guys are okay!" she said in relief.

"We're not okay!" Eddy exclaimed in panic, "We're trapped in this burning forest and can burn us to ashes at any minute!" he shouted.

"What should we do now?" Emma asked.

Mia then spoke, "I got walkie-talkies in the camper, we can call the fire department on the emergency channel.'' she advised as everyone quickly ran inside the camper. Mia then tossed a walkie-talkie to Andrea, "Here! You call and I have some tree moving to do." she instructed earning a nod from Andrea as the orange-haired girl got on the driver's seat, "Quick! What do we got back there that we can use?'' she asked.

Eddy then brought out a chain, "We can use this chain!" he replied, "Let's tie it around a tree and use the camper to pull it down.'' he suggested.

Mia nodded, "Then let's do it." she replied in agreement.

And with that, Eddy and Stephanie are seen wrapping the chain on a tree just across the stream with the chain attached to the camper, the two then immediately went back inside the camper. Mia then started the vehicle and with all force, the camper pulls down the tree down to the stream of water which causes a huge splash as the water crawls towards the flaming road, dozing it on the process.

After that, Mia handed the wheel to Olivia as she got back on the horse and without any second thoughts, everyone quickly made their way out of the forest as the fire department arrives to diffuse the fire.

And on their way back to town, everyone decided to set a camp by Mia's tree house.

* * *

Upon arriving at Mia's tree house, the girls and Eddy were surprise to see Ed, Double D and Rolf gathered around a campfire while sitting on logs with two tents set-up besides them.

"Eddward? Ed?" Olivia called out, "What are you doing here?'' she asked.

The boys turns to them, "Oh! Good evening, everyone." Double D greeted, "Rolf, Ed and I decided to set a camp here for the night to ease off our minds from what just happened earlier.'' he explained.

Olivia then remembered Prankzy beating the guys earlier today, "Oh right! Are you guys, okay?" she asked in concern, "You guys really took a beating back there!" she pointed out.

Double D nodded, "We're fine, Olivia." he reassured, "Aside from a few bruises, the fellows and myself are all right.'' he stated, much to Olivia's relief.

"What happened to them, anyway?" Mia asked.

Andrea then spoke, "Well... the boys tried to catch Prankzy today only to get beaten up in the end." she explained, "Guess spray-boy is a lot dangerous than we thought.'' she said.

"What?! You guys went after Prankzy and didn't invite me?!" Eddy demanded.

"Well, Eddy, you were pretty busy at the moment helping Daniel move his stuff, so I didn't bother calling you." Double D explained, "And besides... consider yourself lucky that you weren't in the receiving end of Prankzy's retaliation.'' he pointed out with a blank look.

"You got a point." Eddy replied.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" Ed asked with a big smile.

Stephanie giggled, "Well... after failing to catch Prankzy, we decided to camp out in the wood only for it to end up badly.'' she explained, "So, we decided to camp out here instead.'' she said.

"Can we join you guys?" Emma asked in excitement.

Rolf nodded, "Of course, quirky-girl Emma, feel free to join Rolf & friends in this outdoor activity called camping, yes." he replied in approval.

"Thanks, Rolf." Mia replied.

And with that, the girls, Zobo and Eddy joins the guys and all decided to have a conversation when Eddy spoke.

"Men... today's events sure got me worked up an appetite as big as all outdoors." Eddy commented.

Ed then brought out a bah of marshmallows, "I brought some marshmallows, Eddy!" he said, "Would you like one?'' he offered.

"No thanks, Ed, I've brought my own food." Eddy replied bringing out a can of Swedish Meat Balls, "I'm having one of these treats just as soon as I can get my can opener." he said standing up but stopped when Ed spoke.

"But Eddy, didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here?" Ed asked.

"Why would I bother? The cul-de-sac is a few walks away from here." Eddy pointed out.

Rolf then spoke, "But this is the wilderness, Ed-boy!" he pointed out, "It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit." he stated.

Mia giggled, "They got a point, Eddy." she mused,

Eddy sat back down, "All right, all right, gimme a marshmallow." he said in annoyance before the grabbing the bag of marshmallows from Ed's hand.

As Eddy begins toasting his marshmallow lightly. Ed, sitting across from him, sets his on fire and tries to blow on it to cool it down, but the marshmallow flies off and hits Eddy in the face. Ed gets another marshmallow and repeats the same thing twice. After two marshmallows to the face, Eddy ducks, but the third marshmallow has a boomerang effect and hits Eddy in the back of the head, much to his annoyance.

"Okay. Besides spitting molten food stuffs at me, what else do you do for fun?" Eddy asked while Mia wipes off the back of his head.

Ed then brought out a ukulele, "Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song." he said strumming his instrument, creating a wonderful sound, much to everyone's delight, "I call this one "The Campfire Song Song"." he said.

_Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. _

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. _

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. _

_But it'll help if you just sing along..._

Rolf then joins in the song, "Bum! Bum! Bum!" he said right next to Eddy's ears.

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! _

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! _

_But it'll help if you just sing along..._

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!_

"Rolf!" Ed called out.

"SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..." Rolf exclaimed.

"Eddy!" Ed called out but Eddy remained silent, "Good!" he complimented.

_It'll help..._

In the midst of the song, Rolf is seen wildly banging the drums from the background.

_It'll help... _

_If you just sing along!_

Ed then smashes his ukulele like a guitar at the end of song while Rolf does the same thing with his drum set, right on top of Ed.

Ed then busted out from the drum, "OH YEAH!" he cheered with his fists raised up high.

Everyone bursts out laughing after the song ended as Ed and Rolf took a bow. After that, everyone continues to have a conversation, exchanging ghost stories, spitting more melted junk food on Eddy's face and playing a game of charades before everyone decided to hit the sack.

* * *

Later that night at the tree house, inside we see the five girls sleeping down on the floor in their respective sleeping bags though Emma has her body sprawled all over her sleeping space.

Mia's eyes then open before getting up, she looks around for a minute and watches her friends sleep with a smile before getting up. Mia then climbs down the tree house, she looks around and saw Ed and Rolf sleeping outside the tent in their sleeping bags with the former snoring loudly, Double D can be assumed sleeping inside the tent.

Mia giggled before walking forward, trying not to wake anyone up. As she walks, she came across Eddy along the way. She saw the scam-artist sitting by a rock while looking at a photo of him, Daniel and herself with a thoughtful expression, Mia smiled before walking towards him.

"Hey, Eddy." Mia greeted.

Upon hearing Mia's voice, Eddy looks up to her, "Yo, Mia." he greeted back, "Can't sleep?'' he asked while putting away the photo.

Mia nodded, "Yeah... I came out here to ease my mind off things." she replied.

"Still can't get over that Daniel is not here anymore?'' Eddy pointed out.

Mia sighed, "Yeah..." she admitted, "But... I realized some thing...'' she claimed getting Eddy's attention, "I really miss my brother but I know I'll be okay because he's right... I am strong and I have the best of friends anyone could ask for." she said with a smile, "You, the girls and the rest of the troublemakers, I know for sure that I'll be fine.'' she assured.

Eddy nodded, "Glad you think of that way." he replied, "I, myself, also miss Daniel.'' he admitted, "But I know I'll be fine as long as you guys are with me." he pointed out, "Besides... it's not like we're not gonna see him again! I mean... Daniel did told me that he's gonna visit us from time to time, so we can't really miss him that much." he mused.

Mia giggled, "Yeah... I see what you mean." she mused.

Eddy and Mia looks at the sky with a smile and if there's one thing they can agree with, they had the best view of the starry skies.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	8. Heartlake City Games Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It was another hot day at Heartlake City and the sun is beating down but for unexplained reason, most of the heat is directed at the cul-de-sac and as a result, it's sizzling hot there.

In the middle of the streets, we see Ed, Double D and Eddy walking around when the shortest Ed spoke, "What's with this fucking heat?" he complained while sweating profusely, "Shade. I need some fucking shade." he cried pleadingly while clinging onto Ed before spotting one, "There!" he pointed out.

The Eds all dive into the shade provided by a tree, "Shade." they all said in a relaxed voice.

Suddenly, the shade recedes, coming closer and closer to the base of the tree, "SUN!" Double D cried out in panic as they stand against the tree as the shade recedes toward them.

"This can't be good." Eddy spoke in worry, "We need to find some more shade fast!" he cried out.

The Eds quickly heads from spot to spot but each time they move, the shade disappears, Ed suddenly got an idea in mind, "Hey! I know where we can cool off." he claimed with a raised finger.

"And I'm fucking desperate enough to believe you." Eddy complied.

And with that, the Eds across the blazing streets in hopes of cooling themselves.

* * *

Later that day at Ed's house, we see Sarah dragging a chair across the kitchen with sweat pouring down her face, "Ice... I need ice." she muttered in a pleading voice.

Sarah then stood on the chair and opens the freezer, and to her surprise, a big block of ice falls out with Eds are frozen inside. She kicks them out through the wall to the middle of the street, where the ice melts alongside the Eds.

* * *

Later that day, we see the Eds crawling across the sands, desperately trying to find some water.

"W-w-w-w-water!" Eddy pleaded while drooling sands from his mouth before collapsing.

"H₂O, please." Double D followed.

"Gravy." Ed quipped.

Eddy stood up for a second, "I'm frying!" he cried out before lying back down on the sands alongside his buddies, "The fucking fat lady just sang, boys." he declared with his tongue sticking out from his mouth.

"My life is flashing before my eyes." Ed said.

"What life?" Eddy asked indecorously.

Suddenly, Kevin appears before them, "What are you guys doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while looking at the Eds lying down on the sand box.

"What?" the Eds asked before getting up from the sands, "Uh...nothing." they replied innocently.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "By the way... the sixth annual Heartlake City Games at the Heartlake City Sports Center is about to start in an hour." he said while jabbing a thumb at the city.

"That is today?" Double D pointed out in shock, "Oh dear... I totally forgot about it." he admitted.

"And why should we care about those fucking games?'' Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh... Stephanie is taking part of the games you know." Kevin pointed out.

Upon hearing Stephanie's name, Eddy perks up with a grin, "Really? Then why didn't you say so?!" he said in glee, "Come on boys, I wanna see the dumb blonde gets a heartburn.'' he mused while walking ahead with Ed following him from behind.

Kevin and Double D looks at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Heartlake City Sports Center where the Heartlake Games is being held, the place is crowded with tons of people cheering in excitement for the games.

We then go to the commentator's booth to see a young man and a girl at one desk looking over the games. The young man is quite tall with a blonde hair styled in dreads and has blue eyes. He wears a blue polo shirt with leaves & feather prints over light blue shirt, green shorts with net-like outlines and green slippers. This is Zack.

The girl has a short blonde hair with purple highlights on her right bangs and has blue eyes. She wears an open yellow hoodie jacket over a black shirt, black jeggings and purple & white rubber shoes. This is Chloe.

"Welcome to the Heartlake City Sports Center!" Chloe spoke, "The sixth annual Heartlake City Games are about to kick-off!" she announced with a raised fist.

"They sure are, Chloe Meister!" Zack said in agreement, "And this year... all the loot from ticket sales is gotta go restoring Heartlake City's mega cool art district!" he explained.

"Gotta love that, Zack Meister." Chloe mused, "I see the athletes ready, so let the games begin!" she declared as the crowd cheers loudly.

* * *

The scene the transitions to a basketball court where we see two girls are having a one-on-one game. At the court side, right next on one stand, we see Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie gathered at one corner.

Stephanie is sitting on a chair, taking deep breathes as Olivia fans her, Mia & Andrea are massaging her arms and Emma is holding up a glass and pitcher filled with ice cold lemonade.

As Emma pours the glass with lemonade Stephanie spoke, "Why are these games always on the hottest days of the year?'' she asked in disbelief.

Andrea then grabs the glass of lemonade from Emma's hand, "Here... this will help cool you down.'' she said pouring down the liquid on Stephanie's head.

"YEEEEEOOWW!" Stephanie yelps while standing up, she then glares at Andrea, "You know that was ice cold lemonade, right?!" she pointed out as Andrea took a sniff of the glass before hiding it behind her back while sporting a sheepish grin.

Olivia then spoke, "Look on the bright side, Stephanie, this year... you don't have Eddy around to antagonize you.'' she pointed out.

Mia looks around the crowd before facefaulting, "You spoke to soon, Olivia." she said while pointing a finger at one stand where the Eds and Kevin are seen.

Stephanie facefaulted, "Great... my bad luck charm is here.'' she grumbled in annoyance.

"Just ignore him and just focus on the game, Steph and you'll be fine." Mia advised.

The referee then blew his whistle and gestures at Stephanie to get in the game, "That's my cue! Cross your fingers!" she said running off to court as her friends did crosses their fingers with Emma even crossing her toes.

Meanwhile at the stands, Ed is cheering loudly, "Yey! Go, go, Stephanie!" he cheered.

"Yeah! Looking forward to see you trip!" Eddy shouted with a shit eating grin.

Double D rolls his eyes at Eddy before taking notice of the girl that Stephanie is going up against. The girl has a semi-long black hair with a single red highlights and has brown eyes, "Hey, Kevin, who's that girl?'' he asked pointing a finger at Stephanie's opponent.

Kevin turns to the girl Double D is referring to, "Oh? That's Vicky Roman.'' he pointed out, "She is the reigning champion in the legendary Heartlake City Go-Kart Grand Prix.'' he explained while folding his arms, "Guess she do other sports, too.'' he mused.

The games starts with Vicky catching the ball first as Stephanie tries to take it from her but Vicky easily scored the first points, Stephanie got the ball and quickly dribbles it across the court. Meanwhile at the audience, we see Ricky and Joey with ice cream in hands with the latter had his dog with him, Ricky then proceeds to bump Joey's elbow causing his ice cream to flung over to the court.

Stephanie was about to shoot the ball when she suddenly slips on the ice cream, "Woah!" she yelped before falling down to the floor, letting go of the ball of the process.

The referee then blew a whistle, "Traveling!" he declared as Stephanie looks at him in disbelief.

Back at the audience, Eddy was laughing like a hyena, "Ahahaha! Men, did you see that? The blonde slipped! Aahahaha!" he exclaimed before laughing even louder.

"That is no laughing matter, Eddy!" Double D scolded, "Stephanie couldn't got hurt from slipping on that ice cream!" he pointed out when realization hits him, "Wait a minute?!" he quipped, "What's an ice cream doing on the basketball court?'' he asked in confusion.

"I was asking the same thing." Kevin said in agreement. And upon hearing Double D and Kevin's statements, Eddy stops laughing and began to look around.

The game continues on with Stephanie missing another shot, Vicky caught the ball and easily scored another points for the win. From the sides, Andrea, Emma, Mia and Olivia cringed in disappointment, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Zack's voice commented. Mia then took noticed of a strange hooded person amongs the crowd, recording a video of the game with his phone, Mia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

After Vicky receives her medal for winning, Stephanie walks off in disappointment as her friends gathered around her for support with Andrea pulling her in a side hug, "Don't sweat it! You'll clobber them at tennis!" she reassured making her smile.

* * *

Later at the tennis court, Stephanie is taking on another girl, her friends, the Eds and Kevin are seen at the stands but the girls and boys are seated far away from each other. Oddly enough, Ricky and Joey are also there, disguising themselves as tennis officials.

Stephanie serves the ball which her opponent misses, she smiles but her smile didn't last long when the referee spoke, "Foot fault!" he said with his arms crossed, much to Stephanie's disbelief.

The blonde then marches towards him, "But I wasn't near the serve line!" she argued.

"Arguing with the referee? Triple fault!" the referee declared as Stephanie gritted her teeth in anger before throwing her racket to the ground.

Back in the crowd, Kevin was checking the recording in his phone of the game when he notices something, "Hey! Stephanie didn't really stepped on the serve line!' he exclaimed.

Double D gasped, "Oh dear? But why the referee would say that to her?'' he asked in confusion.

Eddy stood up, "I wonder...'' he muttered before throwing his bag of peanuts towards the referee, hitting him at the back of the head. The referee turns to them as Eddy spoke, "Hey, you fucking scumbag! You better do your fucking job right!" he demanded.

"YEAH!" Ed, Double D and Kevin exclaimed in agreement but the referee ignores them.

As this is going on, Ricky and Joey took Stephanie's racket and replaced it with a holed racket which the blonde picks up. Her opponent then serves the ball, Stephanie swung her racket only for the ball to fly pass through it, much to her shock and disbelief.

"How could she missed that?!" Double D exclaimed in disbelief.

Eddy's narrowed in suspicion, "I think something fishy is going on.'' he muttered.

* * *

The games continues on for the rest of the event with Stephanie getting the short hand of the stick like getting accused for tripping someone in a race and loosing to an unconscious opponent in a boxing match. Meanwhile Emma and Andrea - disguised as a giraffe & lobster mascot respectively - has been tailing the referee during the breaks and they witnessed Ricky and Joey giving him money. Unbeknownst to them, the Eds and Kevin were also tailing the referee and were holding themselves back from clobbering the dirty official.

* * *

Later that day, everyone are gathered around an indoor location where the last event is being held, the rock wall climbing with Stephanie and another girl getting themselves ready.

"Today's last event should be exciting!" Zack spoke, "A thrilling race to the top of the rock climbing wall!" he announced in glee.

"Indeed." Chloe said in agreement, "It hasn't been a good day for this next competitor but I gotta give it to her for trying." she commented while referring to Stephanie.

Meanwhile, the blonde is seen adjusting her gloves when Ricky and Joey are seen tiptoeing from the background.

"Use your legs!" Mia advised.

"Gravity is the loser!" Olivia shouted.

Stephanie claps her hands together with a determined grin. The referee then blew a whistle as the two competitors began climbing the wall, Stephanie was taking the lead and so far, so good until she came across a bird's nest on one of the rocks, the bird then proceeds to attack the blonde causing her to fall back down but lucky for her, her harness prevented her from hitting the ground.

"That is... one bizarre place for a bird's nest." Chloe commented.

"Well... we promised excitement..." Zack pointed out, "... if I didn't know better, I'd say something shady is going on.'' he stated with a smile as Chloe gave him a blank look.

Meanwhile Mia and Olivia helps Stephanie up by clinging on their shoulders, "You took that fall really well.'' Olivia complimented.

Stephanie let's out a groan, "Give the girl a medal for falling.'' she said sarcastically when Mia took noticed of the hooded man again behind the stands, "Actually... that actually will make me feel better." she grumbled as Olivia helps her back to the stands.

Mia then went after the hooded man whom then disappears behind the stands, she looks around and saw a wallet on the ground, "Well, well, well..." she cooed while picking up the wallet, "Look who left me a little present." she mused before opening it, "No ID, huh? I have my ways.'' she claimed with a grin.

"Care to share it with us?" a voice spoke. Mia turns around to see the Eds and Kevin, sporting hard-boiled detective-like faces, standing behind her, "We'll share you some information in return.'' Eddy offered with a gruff voice.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you guys?'' she asked in bewilderment.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	9. Shadow Group x Cool-De-Sac

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

Later that night, Mia, Stephanie and Olivia met up with the Eds and Kevin in a room somewhere in the sports center. The boys told them that they've followed the referee after the mishaps from the basketball game and discovered that Ricky & Joey has been paying the referee to rigged the events while the two guys has been doing something nasty before & during the games.

"So it wasn't my fault! Everything was rigged!" Stephanie exclaimed in fury.

"I'm pretty sure that there's someone behind this scandal." Double D pointed out, "But whoever it is, we had no idea." he admitted.

Eddy then spoke, "Whoever it is... we're going to make them fucking pay for it!" he declared while slamming a fist on his palm, "As much as like seeing blondie fail, I don't like the way she's getting cheated!" he exclaimed.

Stephanie rolls her eyes, "Gee... thanks Eddy, I really appreciate the thoughts.'' she grumbled with a blank look.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kevin asked.

Mia then spoke, "I had Olivia check on the wallet that a culprit left behind from the sports center.'' she replied.

Everyone then turns to Olivia, whom is scanning the wallet using a device, "My Analyzer 3000 can analyze chemical traces on anything.'' she explained while tipping her glasses.

"Very impressive, Olivia." Double D complimented which made Olivia blush in response.

Then Andrea and Emma arrives while still wearing the giraffe and lobster mascots, Stephanie turns to them, "You know... you can take those off now.'' she advised.

"Aww... but I like being tall." Emma whined.

"That doesn't make you..." Mia tried to say before letting out a sigh, "... never mind.'' she muttered with a blank look.

Kevin chuckled, "But hey! At least you're a lot taller than this guy." he mused while pointing a finger at Eddy.

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" Eddy demanded in annoyance.

Andrea then spoke, "I had no idea how much people love mascots.'' she admitted, "Hard to blame them.'' she said.

"It is a lot hot in here." Emma admitted.

The two girls then took off the head and Andrea noticed a paper tray sticking on her head, "Hey?'' she called out, "How come nobody told me that I got trash on my head?'' she demanded, "Friends don't let friends wear trash!" she declared.

"Aw, come on, popstar." Eddy mused, "It can't be that bad.'' he said with a grin as Ed and Kevin let's out a snicker.

Andrea facefaulted, "Why am I friends with you guys again?'' she pointed before letting out a gasp in realization, "You don't think that why I got all the attentions do you?" she asked before sporting a grin as everyone looks at her.

Suddenly, the device let's out a beeping sound as Olivia checks on it, "Bingo! There's racing oil in this wallet!" she declared.

"The Go-Kart Track!" Stephanie pointed out.

Eddy then spoke, "We got a lead! Let's move out!" he commanded.

* * *

Later, the girls and the boys arrives at the Go-Kart area using the former's van, everyone are seated inside while Zobo is seen on top of the vehicle.

"Men... I like what you've done with this van." Kevin commented.

"Thanks, Kevin." Olivia replied before looking out at the window, "How is it going Zobo? Got anything?'' she asked.

"No-peanut-butter-yet.'' Zobo replied with a shrug.

Mia then noticed something from the streets, "Pull over.'' she said with a finger pointed forward.

The van then stops in front of a gasoline station, everyone then got out of the van one-by-one, Olivia then took notice of an oil dripped on the road before examining it with her fingers.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang, surprising them on the process, "Did you hear that?'' Olivia asked.

"It came from the diner." Andrea pointed out.

Everyone turns at the Drifting Diner and saw the front door opening and closing via wind, "Oh look...'' Eddy spoke, "... some idiot left the door of the diner open.'' he pointed out in disbelief.

"This is weird..." Double D spoke while scratching the top of his head, "... I'm pretty sure Dottie Rae never leaves the diner unsecured.'' he stated.

"Maybe she forgot about it." Kevin guessed.

"Let's go take a look." Mia beckoned.

Everyone nodded in agreement and with that, the girls carefully tiptoed their way towards the diner while the boys casually follows them from behind. Gathering in the front, they watches the door make some noise by slightly opening and then closing.

"I think we can all agree..." Stephanie spoke, "... nothing here's stay out.'' she advised earning a nod from everyone.

The boys decided to enter the diner first while casually looking around, the girls then followed and unlike the boys, the girls are carefully walks inside the place while looking around for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, a small light brightens the room, surprising them on the process, "Oh shit... we're busted.'' Eddy muttered.

Suddenly, Dottie Rae came out from the shadow before leaning on the counter, "A little late for a smoothie run ain't it boys and girls?'' she mused with a grin.

"What are you doing here?'' a voice spoke as another figure came out from the shadows which reveals to be Dean, "Are you spying on us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while taking off his hood.

"Dottie Rae? Dean?!" Stephanie exclaimed in surprise.

"Well that explains why the door is left opened." Double D commented with a blank look.

Andrea then steps forward, "You're the one spying on us?!" she accused, "Why were you filming, Stephanie?" she demanded while a pointing a finger down.

Suddenly, they heard the door letting out a loud shutting sound, catching them by surprise, "You shouldn't be here.'' a voice spoke, making the girls gasped before turning around to see Prankzy standing behind them.

"Prankzy!" Olivia called out.

Mia then steps forward, "I should have known you were behind this.'' she stated.

Upon setting sights on Prankzy, Eddy's eyes turns red and his face contorted into a crazy look, "You!" he hollered pointing a finger at the helmet-wearing teen before pulling out a butcher and a steel pipe, "It's bludgeoning time!" he declared before lunging forward only for Ed, Kevin and Dean to hold him back, "Lemme go, lemme go! Lemme at him, lemme at him!" he demanded while growling and snarling like crazy which frightens nearly everyone in the room.

"Eddy stop! Not in front of everyone!" Ed shouted.

"Dude! You need to chill out!" Kevin advised.

Double D let's out a sigh before turning to Dottie Rae, "May I?'' he asked earning a nod from the elderly whom then handed him a frying pan. Double D then walks towards the boys, "One anesthesia coming up.'' he quipped before whacking the frying pan at the back of Eddy's head, knocking him out unconscious to the floor, dropping his items on the process which prompted Ed and Kevin to grab the items and put it away, "There! Now we don't have to deal with Eddy for now.'' he mused.

"Was that really necessary?'' Mia asked.

"It's better than letting him go on a rampage." Double D replied.

Prankzy then spoke, "Go... now.'' he demanded.

Emma then approaches him while Mia reaches out for her, Emma then stood in front of Prankzy, they stared at each other for a few minutes before Emma spoke, "Okay, Ethan... time to drop the mask.'' she requested which taken the helmet-wearing teen aback.

"Huh?!" the girls squawked in surprise as Double D shook his head in amusement while Ed and Kevin looks at each other in confusion.

Prankzy stood still for a few seconds before finally taking off his helmet, revealing that Prankzy is indeed Ethan, "Ethan?!" Stephanie called out.

"Emma? You knew?'' Mia asked.

"I suspected.'' Emma replied, "He doodles that Prankzy-design in our art class.'' she pointed out.

Ethan was surprised by this, "I do?" he asked, "But why didn't you?..." he tried to ask before letting out a sigh.

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked back.

"But you could have..."

"So, could you..."

Mia then spoke, "Thaaaaat's enough of that." she said nervously.

Kevin then leans towards Double D, "Is it me or there's something going on between those two?'' he pointed out.

Double D chuckled, "Your not the only one.'' he replied.

Dottie Rae then spoke, "Ethan?'' he called out.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah... they're okay, grandma.'' he confirmed.

"Huh?!" the girls squawked in surprise before turning to Dottie Rae while Olivia mouthed 'grandma' at Mia.

Ethan then spoke, "We expose wrongdoings, we're the Shadow Group.'' he declared.

Dean then spoke, "The name was my idea.'' he claimed while slapping his hands together, "If you're gonna do this kind of thing, you need a cool name.'' he stated with a teasing grin.

Kevin chuckled, "Mister Swag here has a point." he mused in agreement.

Both Olivia and Andrea growled in annoyance and were ready to strangle both Dean and Kevin but Mia grabs their shoulders, "Don't start!" she advised.

Dottie Rae then brought out a phone, "Dean wasn't filming Stephanie...'' she said, "... he was filming this.'' she pointed out while showing a video of recording of Ricky, Joey and the referee's shenanigans during the games.

"Well... this truly confirms that the games were rigged from the start." Double D pointed out.

"But why?'' Stephanie asked.

"We think that someone wanted to ruin the games on purpose." Dottie Rae replied, "So, there'd be no money to save those lovely old buildings.'' she stated.

"Why would anyone want to do that?'' Emma asked as Ethan joins them.

"Maybe I can interest you in tonight's special." Dottie Rae mused before going under the counter.

Emma then waves her hands, "No thanks, I'm not hungry.'' she said.

Dottie Rae chuckled, "I meant these." she clarified by placing down a blueprint of a fancy building, "They're secret plans to tear down the art district.'' she stated, "Got it from a friend.'' she mused.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Ed said in awe.

"As much as I like the designs of these buildings...'' Double D admitted, "... it feels so wrong to tear down the arts district just for this!" he exclaimed in concern.

"I feel ya, man." Kevin said in agreement.

"But who would do something like that?" Mia asked in disbelief.

Andrea then spoke, "Whoever it is, they won't get away with it." she declared with a determined look, "How can we help?'' she asked.

"We're posting this video online to expose all the cheating." Ethan replied.

"Make it hard for them to hide." Dean pointed out.

"So, we can find them..." Dottie Rae spoke, "... and crush'em!" she declared while smashing a fist on her palm.

Olivia then spoke, "Posting them online is good." she admitted, "But... what if we gave it a wide release?'' she suggested.

"Of course! Not only that it makes it hard for them to hide, it will also make them hard to deny it!" Double D pointed out.

Ethan nodded, "Then let's go with that.'' he said in agreement.

* * *

The next day, everyone are seen gathered around the Heartlake City Sports Center and are all excited for the next games. Meanwhile at the announcers booths, we see Zack and Chloe at their announcer's desk and unbeknownst to them, Emma is seen peeking through the door.

"Next up on day two of the HLC games is freestyle swimming!" Chloe announced.

Suddenly, Emma barges in the room, "Giant squid spotted in the pool!" she shouted.

Mia then peeks from the door, "Why would that-'' she tried but was cut-off when Zack and Chloe appears next to Emma.

"Epic!" Chloe mused.

"Cool!" Zack exclaimed in glee.

And with that, the two announcers ran out of the room as Mia, Andrea, Stephanie and Olivia enters the room, "Okay... it worked." Mia admitted before placing a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Nice one, Emma.'' she complimented.

Emma puts her hands on her hips, "Get's them every time.'' she mused proudly.

Olivia then stood in front of a rack of equipment, "Here's the video playback.'' she pointed out, "Who got Dean's phone?'' she asked.

Back at the stadium, the titantron suddenly broadcasting a series of videos of the cheating caused by Ricky and Joey while also exposing the referee for taking bribes from them, upon seeing this everyone in the stadium began to boo in disappointment, Ricky and Joey saw this as well before quickly scampering out of the place.

The referee tried to flee as well when suddenly, "GET HIM!" a loud voice shouted, "YAAAAHH!" a number of battle cried were heard as Eddy, Ed and Kevin tackles the referee down and began to beat him up, off-screen.

Double D appears on-screen, "Aim for the jugular!" he encourage as a punching sound is heard off-screen.

"Ow!" Eddy yelped off-screen.

"The JUGULAR!" Double D repeated a scuffle is heard.

"Ow!" Eddy yelped again.

Double D stamps his foot angrily, "Punch him in the goddamn throat!" he exclaimed.

There was another punching sound as the referee is heard gasping for breath, "Well why didn't you just say so?!" Eddy grunted as Kevin is heard chuckling.

"I'll take it from here boys." a new voice spoke.

The boys looks up to see a woman riding on a horse approaching them. The woman has a short brown hair tied in a low bun and has brown eyes. She wears a blur collared uniform with a black necktie, a brown utility belt wrapped around her waist, blue pants with yellow linings and brown boots. This is Laura, Olivia's mother.

The horse has a gray fur-coat with a black slightly messy hair. This is Barney.

Double D turns to her with a smile, "He's all yours Officer Laura." he said.

The boys then let's go of the corrupt referee as Barney picks him up by the collar using it's teeth, "It's slammer for you, slick!" Eddy mused flicking the referee's nose as the boys let's out a laugh while Laura rolls her eyes in amusement.

* * *

The next day at the diner, we see the girls and the Shadow Group gathered around the counter while reading a news article about the events that occurred during the HLC Games.

"Due to the corruption scandal..." Olivia read out loud, "... the games commission has agreed to declare this year's games invalid." she said, "And hold all funds until they determine who was behind the scandal." she added.

"The arts district didn't get it's restoration money yet... but neither did the bad guys." Stephanie pointed out, "Sometimes... a block is a win." she claimed.

"Now we just have to figure out who wants to destroy the arts district." Andrea stated.

"And crush them!" Mia added while smashing a fist on her palm.

Dottie Rae nodded with a smile as Ethan spoke, "The Shadow Group and...'' he says as the girls shrugged their shoulders, ''... whatever you call yourselves make a pretty amazing team.'' he complimented as the girl chuckled in response.

"And let's not forget about the Cool-de-sac." Dean added.

"The who?" Andrea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be us." a voice spoke as everyone turns to see the Eds standing by the doorway with various poses.

"Hey boys." Olivia greeted, "What's up with the name?'' she asked.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "Well... after the events of the HLC game, I've been thinking...'' he said, "... I realized that it's not so bad helping others and I had to admit it feels good inside.'' he admitted, "So, the boys and I, including Kevin, Rolf, Jonny and Jimmy, decided to create a group similar to you girls.'' he declared.

"And we call ourselves the Cool-de-sac!" Ed cheered.

Dean then spoke, "Their name was my idea.'' he claimed while slapping his hands together, "I called them that because they came from the cul-de-sac and you had to admit... the boys are pretty cool on their own right.'' he pointed out, "Like I said before if you're gonna do this kind of thing, you need a cool name.'' he stated with a teasing grin.

Both Olivia and Andrea growled in annoyance and were ready to strangle Dean but Mia grabs their shoulders, "Don't start!" she advised before turning to Eddy, "Well... I'm happy that you see it that way, Eddy.'' she said with a smile, "But does these mean your gonna stop doing scams?'' she asked as Eddy looks away whistling in response, "Hey! Don't look away from me!" she demanded.

Everyone then burst out in laughing as the five girls shared a high-five.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	10. The Artist's Way Part 1

**And here I am! Sorry for the long wait, I've been with work and the only I can do is read and review fanfics during break time. And with my schedule lighten up a bit, I decided to write a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It is a nice, peaceful morning at Heartlake City as we head towards the park where we see Ed, Double D and Eddy, wearing white overalls and helmets, with baseball bats in hand while observing a tree with a beehive dangling on one branch.

Eddy is staring through binoculars at a beehive, "Okay, boys, it's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." he declared. And with that, Eddy creeps up on the nest, carrying his baseball bat. His friends follow, also carrying their bats. As they walked forward, Eddy backs off, letting his friends do the dirty work.

Double D then draws his bat back, "Careful, Ed." he advised.

Ed then readied himself as well, "Knock knock!" he chimed in.

Ed and Double D then proceeds to destroy the nest by hitting it senseless with their bats, the hive fell down the ground as angry bees came out and quickly charges towards the boys.

"AAAAHHH!" Eddy screamed in fright, dropping his bat before running away.

"WHOOOAOOAOOOOAAA!" Ed and Double D screamed as well while following Eddy.

The bees chase the trio all over the place until they reached the Friendship House. Inside the house's garage, we see Mia and Olivia cleaning their van when Eddy suddenly barges in and quickly pulling down the roller door and leaning on it, much to the girls' surprise.

"Eddy? What's going on?" Mia asked in concern.

Suddenly, they heard Double D and Ed banging from the outside in panic, yelling at them to open the door and letting them in, then they heard a lout shout of pain from outside before the noise subsided.

Eddy then cautiously pulled the roller door back up and was greeted by the sight of Ed and Double D's swollen face due to the bee stings, "Um, Eddy? Can we do something else?" Ed asked.

Olivia gasped, "Eddward!" she shouted before running towards her childhood friend-slash-crush.

Mia then glares at Eddy with a disapproving look, "What?" he questioned with a grin, "It's a survival to the finish." he mused before Mia placed a hand on his face and then pushing him aside, sending him crashing to a pile of boxes as she walks towards Ed to aid him.

* * *

Later that night in Heartlake City, we see Ethan driving around the empty streets in his motorcycle when he came across a construction site with a large crane carrying a wrecking ball.

Ethan stops his motorcycle, he then took off his helmet before looking up at the site with a horrified expression.

* * *

The next day at Heartlake City, we see Eddy walking across the streets while stiffing a yawn. He was up last night, hunting down Prankzy and when he came across him in an alley, Prankzy ran over him with his motorcycle, much to Eddy's dismay.

Eddy went home limping and infuriated after that.

Eddy grumbled under his breathe before checking on his phone, "I hope sockhead and the others are at the clubhouse.'' he muttered, "And hope that they got new info about Prankzy.'' he said when suddenly a fancy looking car stops at the side and more specifically, right next to him.

Eddy noticed Ricky and Joey at the driver's seat as the doors open upwards as a woman steps out. The woman has a short blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a sharp white-colored tailcoated shirt over a white blouse, white pants and white high heeled shoes. This is Mallory Erebus Alvah, the owner of the AlvahCorp.

Alvah turns to Eddy, "Hello, Eddy.'' she greeted with a smirk.

Eddy facefaulted, "What do you want, Aunt Mallory?'' he asked in annoyance.

"What? Is it wrong for me to visit my little nephew?'' Alvah questioned with a grin.

"Don't call me, little! I'm still growing!" Eddy exclaimed in annoyance.

Alvah chuckled, "I know you are.'' she mused, "Anyway...'' she said while pulling out a white envelope from her bag, "Here's your allowance for the month.'' she said handing the envelope to Eddy.

Eddy immediately snatches it, "Sweet!" he cheered, "Thanks, Aunt Mallory.'' he said in gratitude.

Alvah chuckled, "No problem.'' she reassured, "It's the least I could do for you since your parents are still in India exploring in those dungeons and you know how long it is before they could send money to you.'' she stated.

"Like three in months or more." Eddy grumbled.

"Anyway... spend your money wisely, Eddy." Alvah advised, "I don't want you to become a spendthrift like that scumbag you call of an older brother.'' she reminded in disgust.

Eddy winced upon the mention of his older brother, "Don't worry, Aunt Mallory, I'll use this money for good, I promise.'' he said with a nervous grin.

Alvah nodded, "Good." she said, "I better get going.'' she said before getting back into the car, "I'll see around, Eddy.'' she said closing the car's door as it droves off.

Eddy watches the car turns into a corner before staring at the envelope in hand, "I need to find a better hobby.'' he muttered before pocketing the envelope and walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Friendship House, we see Emma and Ethan in one room doing some painting, the former painted a beautiful scenery while the latter painted variosu thrash in graffiti-style. The two then proceeds to play around while brushing paints at each other until Emma trips causing both of them to fall on the floor as they shared a hearty laughter.

The Stephanie came running down the spiral stairs, "Meeting! Everybody! Now!" she announced before disappearing down the hole to next floor.

Ethan grabs his bag and stood up, ready to leave when Emma gently grabs his arm, "Ethan, you too.'' she said, "She meant everyone, right?'' she questioned with a smile.

Stephanie then came back up from the hole, "He do now.'' she confirmed.

At the dining area, we see Andrea arriving as Mia slides down the pole, Ed and Double D then enters the room with warpaint on their faces which Andrea took notice.

"Uhh... what's up with the warpaint, guys?'' Andrea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ed and I were playing a game." Double D answered while wiping off the paint on his cheeks, "Needless to say... we got carried away.'' he admitted with a blank look.

Mia looks around, "Where's Eddy?'' she asked.

"Eddy is on his way here." Double D replied.

Then Stephanie, Emma and Ethan enters the dining area as everyone gathers around a table, "I checked out the library city planning database and everything that Dottie Rae says is terribly, horribly true!" she stated laying down a blueprint on the table, "Some big corporation plans to bulldoze the entire art district just to build a bunch of high-tech buildings and a parking structure." she explained.

"How much parking do they need?'' Andrea questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe for high-tech buses or giant airships?!" Ed exclaimed with a cheery grin.

Mia pats a hand on his shoulder, "Lay off the comics, Big Ed." she advised.

"High tech, huh?'' Ethan spoke in annoyance, "I bet anything it's Dr. Alvah!" he accused.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "Of course you'd accuse an ambitious woman!" the voice shouted as everyone turns to Olivia and Zobo standing at the doorway of another room with the former showing a disapproving expression.

"Whoa!" Mia gasped in awe, "I never knew she could talk that loud.'' she admitted with a grin.

Double D sighed, "Well... Olivia idolizes Dr. Alvah, so you can't really blame her.'' he pointed out.

"How about you, Double D?'' Andrea questioned.

"I respect Dr. Alvah but my personal idol is Doctor Liam Kanker of the Econo Corporation." Double D answered.

Olivia then marches forward, "Dr. Alvah is fearless, her work has advanced mankind!" she pointed out, "What's your graffiti has ever done for humanity?!" she demanded.

"What did I do?!" Ethan questioned in defense.

Double D then spoke, "Now! Now! Let's settle down everyone, no need to escalate this argument any further.'' he advised.

Emma nodded, "He's right.'' she said in agreement, "And Olivia... this isn't Ethan's fault.'' she defended.

"So, you're now on his side now." Olivia accused.

"No!" Emma squawked, "No... I mean yes... I mean... I don't know...'' she blabbered in confusion, "Make it stop!'' she cried while covering her ears.

"What about the rest of you?'' Olivia asked everybody else.

"It's okay, Olivia." Mia reassured, "We're all on the same side.'' she said while placing an elbow on Olivia's shoulder, "Right?'' she asked towards Ethan whom had a comforting hand on Emma's back, "I'm talking to you, Ethan." she pointed as the aforementioned boy pointed a finger at himself.

"Oh... yeah..." Ethan muttered in agreement.

Andrea then spoke, "It doesn't matter who's behind the plan, it'll never gone done." she declared, "The other district reps will never go for it.'' she pointed out.

Double D then spoke, "I don't know, Andrea... even if the other district reps disapproves of taking down the arts district, who's to say that whoever behind this will back away that easy.'' he stated, "And with the way they rigged the Heartlake Games days back, I'm pretty sure that they'll do whatever it takes to do the things that they want.'' he explained.

"He has a point." Stephanie said in agreement.

Suddenly, Ethan stood on top of the table, "We can't let Dr. Alvah take away the heart of Heartlake!" he said, "We got to build an army and fight back!" he declared, "Who's with me?'' he asked with a fist raised up high.

Mia claps her hands, "Very inspiring.'' she said sarcastically with a blank look.

"You have no proof it's her!" Olivia exclaimed with a pout.

"Yet." Ethan replied.

Emma then gently held his right leg, "Ethan... your heart is in the right place.'' she pointed out, "But maybe we should start with something a bit less dangerous or violent.'' she suggested.

"She's right.'' Double D said in agreement, "We should solve things through peaceful methods.'' he advised.

Ethan rubs the back of his head, "What are you guys gonna do?'' he questioned, "Stage a protest.'' he said with rolled eyes.

* * *

The next day, the girls along with Ed, Double D and Ethan are seen in front of the construction site with slogans in hands, protesting against bulldozing the district and chanting to save it while Stephanie is seen asking people to sign on their petition.

Ethan sighed, "Think before you speak.'' he muttered in disbelief.

"Save the art district!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Sign our petition?!" she requested.

Then a disguised Ricky and Joey arrives, "I'd love to.'' the former complied with a gruff voice as Stephanie handed him the pen and clipboard.

Stephanie then heard a bark, she looks down and saw a chihuahua wearing a star-shaped sunglasses, "Aww~" she cooed, "What a cute dog!" she mused.

"Would you like to pet him?'' Joey offered as Stephanie bents down and did so.

Unbeknownst to her, Ricky takes out some papers from the clipboard and hid it behind his back, "Gotta go! Thanks!" he said before handing the clipboard back to the blonde.

Joey then picks up his dog, "Me, too! Bye!" he said.

And with that, Stephanie watches them go with narrowed eyes, "There was something familiar about them but I can't place it.'' she muttered in deep thoughts.

Andrea then approaches her, "Hey! How's it going?'' she greeted.

Stephanie turns to her with a smile, "I've got pages of signatures.'' she said, "Look!" she presented only to gasp in shock when she noticed that it's all gone, "The signature pages are gone!" she exclaimed before letting out a frustrating cry, getting everyone's attention.

Meanwhile inside the construction site, we see Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey gathered behind the bulldozer as Ricky presented her some papers.

"Anti-bulldozing petition pages right here, boss." Ricky mused as Alvah checks on the papers.

"Good job boys." Alvah complimented before handing the papers back to them, "Now... start chewing.'' she ordered walking off.

The two men looks at each other for second as Ricky pulls out a bottle of ketchup and squirted a piece of paper with the intention of literally chewing the papers.

Back with the gang, the others are gathered around Stephanie with the blond sporting an angry expression while nearly snapping the pen in half.

"I can't believe it!" Stephanie exclaimed, "The guy with the dog tricked me!" she said in disbelief.

Ethan stares at them for a second before glancing at the construction site and then back at his friends, noticing their solemn expressions, Ethan gritted his teeth in anger before slamming the circular slogan that he is holding to the ground.

"Time for being nice is over!" Ethan exclaimed walking off and then getting on his motorcycle and putting on his helmet.

"Ethan! Wait!" Emma called out but Ethan drives away.

Double D sighed, "Looks like Ethan's patience has reached it's breaking point.'' he commented.

Meanwhile, walking across the other side of the city, Eddy is seen whistling a tune with hands in his pockets when Ethan making his way towards his direction. With Eddy still have no idea that Ethan and Prankzy are one person, his eyes turns red in anger before jumping across the street and blocking Ethan's path.

"I got you now, Prankzy!" Eddy declared only for Ethan to run over him, sending the scam-artist crashing down the ground while leaving tire marks all over his body as Ethan drives away.

People then gathers around Eddy, "Hey! Are you all right?" a man asked in concern.

"Hey mom... is the milk and cookies ready yet?'' Eddy responded with a dopey smile.

"I think we should call an ambulance." an old man suggested.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	11. The Artist's Way Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

Later that day after the fiasco at the rally area, we see Emma arriving at the Drifting Area on her scooter to see if Ethan is there and much to her surprise, the restaurant is closed for the day.

Emma then checks inside and finds the place empty, "Ethan! Are you in there?" she called out trying to get the door open, "Dottie Rae? Dean? Anyone?'' she called out but no response, "That's weird.'' she commented, "It's way before closing time.'' she stated, "Okay, Emma, think.'' she advised, "If you're an angry young artist holding a grudge... what would you do?'' she asked herself and began to think hard.

In Emma's imagination, she imagines Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey laughing at the construction site when Ethan sneaks on them with a large cannon, the young man then blasted them with melted cheese, covering the three.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emma gasped when her phone ringed and she quickly answers it, "Olivia! Grab everyone and meet me at the construction site!" she advised, "I think Ethan is gonna do something crazy." she exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the Friendship House, we see Andrea, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie gathered at the garage when Olivia finished her call with Emma.

"What did Emma said?'' Mia asked.

"She told us to meet her at the construction site." Olivia answered, "She got a hunch that Ethan is about to something drastic." she explained.

"Oh dear! I hope is something not too severe." Double D said in concern.

Eddy scratches the top of his head, "Geez... what's got into that guy?'' he questioned in confusion.

"We got no time to loose!" Mia spoke, "We should get going!" she beckoned.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they immediately get into their van and when Eddy was about to step in, the doors of the vehicle suddenly closed and the van moves forward, leaving him in dust.

Eddy stood there in silence for a few minutes before glaring at one direction, "GET BACK YOU HERE, YOU NUMBSKULLS!" he demanded.

Fortunately for Eddy, the van came back for him before speeding off to the city.

* * *

Later that night at the construction site, we see Dean flattening the construction vehicles by releasing it's air, he and Dottie Rain are tip-toeing their way towards the other vehicle when they noticed Ethan climbing on the ladder of the crane.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Dean called out but not to loud.

"Get down right now, young man!" Dottie Rae admonished with a finger pointing downwards, "It's too dangerous!" she pointed out but Ethan ignores them and kept climbing.

Unbeknownst to Ethan, his action caught by a hidden CCTV.

* * *

At the Alvah Corporation, Dr. Alvah checks her phone and saw Ethan(which she fortunately don't recognized) climbing the crane, she frowned before turning forward.

"Ricky! Joey!" Dr. Alvah called out, "Intruders at the construction site!" she announced, "Let's go." she beckoned.

Ricky and Joey quickly got in the car before speeding off the place, leaving her in dust.

Alvah stood there in silence for a few minutes before glaring at one direction, "GET BACK YOU HERE, YOU NUMBSKULLS!" she demanded.

Fortunately for her, the car came back and she gave Ricky and Joey a scratch on their cheeks before speeding off towards the construction site but they destination was halted when they came across traffic, much to Alvah's ire and frustration.

* * *

Back at the construction site, Dean and Dottie Rae watches Ethan when suddenly a finger taps the former's shoulder, surprising him on the process.

"Waaaggh..." Dean yelped in surprise before seeing Andrea, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie standing behind, "Where did you come from?!" he questioned as everyone let's out a hush as he covers his mouth on the process.

"Where's Ethan?'' Emma asked as Dean responded by pointing a finger at the crane.

Everyone looks up as Dottie Rae spoke, "I tried to get him down.'' she stated.

Emma had a look of shock on her face, "Okay... I really wish I could scream right now...'' she said to herself however... "A-A-A-Agrahha! What is he doing?!" she exclaimed in panic as Ethan got inside the operator's cab before finally getting on the very top of the crane, "Ethan! Get down!" she called out.

"Woah... if I only knew Ethan is this crazy then I shouldn't have got him involved in our scams." Eddy muttered in awe.

"My mom said do not climb a ladder when your going down.'' Ed stated.

Andrea turns to him, "What's that suppose to mean?'' she asked in confusion.

Ethan the began to run on top of the jib, "Mwahahahaha!" he let's out a diabolical laughter before pulling out firecrackers from his bag, "Grab you mittens because i'ts about to snow!" he announced as everyone gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Ed cheered.

Ethan sets up the firecrackers at the end of the jib, the firecrackers was then shot through the night sky before exploding, creating a single but colorful fireworks as it began to rain paint all over the place, Ethan spread his arms in triumph, savoring his deeds.

Emma looks around, noticing the paint all over the place, "It's actually cool.'' she admitted.

Eddy, whom has paint all over him, spoke, "Yeah... cool.'' he grumbled in annoyance as Mia helps him wipe off the paint off his face.

Ethan then drops a banner with an Alvah Corporation Logo accompanied by a cross. He quickly grabs his bag and made his way down to the operator's cab and when he tried to open the door, he discovered that it's locked, much to his shock.

Hearing the banging on the door of the operator's cab, everyone realized what's going on, "He's stucked!" Mia shouted, "We got to get him out!" she exclaimed.

"But what are we gonna do?!" Dottie Rae asked in panic.

"Climb up there and then break the doors." Eddy suggested.

"That's too dangerous, Eddy." Double D admonished while Ed looks up at the crane with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Olivia's phone made an noise causing everyone to hushed at her. She quickly answers her phone with a sheepish grin, "Hey mom.'' she greeted, "Now it's not a great time... can I call you back?'' she asked.

_"Sure.''_ Laura's voice answered, _"Just curious if you had thoughts on dinner?''_ she questioned.

"Not really." Olivia answered when a idea came to mind, "Hey~ Quick hypothetical.'' she said, "Say you saw someone trapped in a crane how would you rescue them?'' she asked.

_"I call my mother, of course."_ Laura's voice answered.

Olivia then realized that her mother's voice sound close, she turns around to see her mother, Laura and her horse, Barney walking towards them, "Mom? What are you doing here?'' she asked in shock which got everyone's attention.

"It's the fuzz!" Dean exclaimed in panic as he, Dottie Rae and Eddy made a run for it but Barney quickly blocks their path. Dean lowers himself down, "Just stretching my legs... you know how it it.'' he chuckled nervously as Dottie Rae let's out a sheepish smile.

"Out of the way horse!" Eddy demanded but Barney got onto his face with a mean glare, "I surrender! I surrender!" he cried in fear with his hands up.

Laura then spoke, "The department received a call from someone at Dr. Alvah's office, they were concern about a break-in in their construction site." she explained walking between the group.

Olivia's eyes widen in realization, "So, these really are her bulldozers.'' she pointed out.

"Afraid so.'' Laura replied.

Stephanie then spoke, "Which means she really is behind on this whole thing!" she exclaimed as Laura nodded in confirmation.

"Uh... guys..." Emma spoke, "Can we help Ethan now?'' she asked.

Double D narrowed his eyes, "This is fickle...'' he admitted, "But I may have a...'' he was about to say when he noticed Ed is gone from the group, "Wait! Where's Ed?'' he questioned.

Everyone then looks around, trying to look around for the big lug, "That's strange.'' Andrea spoke, "He was with us a minute ago.'' she said.

Dean looks up and his eyes widen, "Uhh... guys...'' he called getting everyone's attention as he pointed his finger up.

Everyone looks up and saw Ed climbing up the ladder of the crane, much to their shock, "Ed! You maniac! Get down back here!" he called out but the large teen kept climbing.

"What's got into him?'' Andrea asked.

"I believe the thought of Ethan getting caught by the authorities didn't sit well for Ed, so I think he decided to take this matter on his own hands." Double D deducted, "Which is understandable since I would have done the same thing if Olivia was in Ethan's position.'' he admitted which made Olivia blush a little.

Ed then reaches the operator's cab and began to check the door, "Well.. he made it but I don't think he can...'' Olivia was trying to say when suddenly Ed grabs the door with both hands and with all his strength, he rips the door open, surprising Ethan and everyone else on the process, "... open the door.'' she finished with her glasses slightly dropping down her face.

"How did Ed do that?!" Stephanie exclaimed in disbelief.

"I've learned not to question these things." Double D spoke, "Especially if either Ed or Jonny are anywhere in the vicinity." he stated with a blank look.

Ed then reaches a hand for Ethan, "Let's go, Ethan!" he beckoned with a smile as the artist stares at him for a minute before smiling and accepting Ed's hand.

A minute later, Ed and Ethan are back on the ground as Laura approaches them, "Ethan, I gotta arrest you for vandelism and you friends.'' she said with Dottie Rae and Dean waving their hands nervously, "But my daughter tells me that you got good intentions and since you really didn't destroy anything, I'll let you go with a warning.'' she declared as Ethan and Olivia shared a smile. Laura then turns to Ed, "And Ed... I really should arrest you for causing property damage but since this is _you_ whom were talking about, I'll let you go as well with a warning.'' she declared.

"Jimmy crack corn and I don't care.'' Ed replied with a goofy smile.

Eddy then spoke, "That great's everyone and with all said and done, I think we should boogie ourselves out of here before the big shots arrive." he suggested.

"I agree with Eddy." Mia said in agreement, "Let's go!" she beckoned.

And with that, the group quickly made their way out of the site and a few minute later, Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey arrives and much to the doctor's disappointment, their culprit is gone.

Alvah crosses her arms, "I'm not taking anymore chances.'' she said, "Bulldoze the site now!" she ordered.

Ricky and Joey got on the controls but are wondering which button to press since it's dripped with paint. Ricky then pushed one button starting the machine when Joey spoke, "Wasn't that the right button?'' he pointed out.

Suddenly, the wrecking ball began to swing around violently, wrecking and breaking the other construction vehicles on the process, much to their shock. And when Ricky and Joey noticed that Alvah is about to explode in anger, they quickly sneaks away.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Alvah let's out a frustrated scream that is heard all around the city.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	12. Fashionably Old Part 1

**And I'm back with a new chapter! I know mentioned from my other fic that I'm putting this story on-hold but after watching the recent episodes of Lego Friends, I got hit by inspiration, so I decided to write a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

It's been days since the fiasco at the construction site and days in Heartlake City has been normal though the threat of Dr. Alvah doing something behind the scenes is on everyone's minds, so they're getting ready just in case she do something troublesome.

Somewhere around town, we see the girls alongside Eddy, Double D and Ethan working around the place, Ethan and Emma are seen doing a mural at one building and at the other side of the street, we see Mia and Eddy cementing a sidewalk, Double D, Stephanie and Andrea painting a building and Olivia fixing a pretzel sign.

In the middle of painting the mural, Emma accidentally painted Ethan's left cheek, this end up with the two playfully brushing paints on each other's faces while laughing at the same time.

As this is going on, Mia and Eddy are busy smoothing the cemented floor when two kids and a dog ran over it.

"Hey! Watch where you going?!" Mia called out.

"Go run somewhere else!" Eddy exclaimed.

As the two went back to work, the kids and the dog came back and ran over the cemented floor once more, much to Mia and Eddy' dismay.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Mia threatened in annoyance.

"Sorry!" one kid apologized while running off.

Eddy shook his head, "Kids...'' he muttered in annoyance, "Who invented them?'' he questioned indecorously.

As Mia and Eddy went back to work, we see Ed running towards them with his head and arms flailing backwards while letting out... "Hahahahahahahahahahaha~" his trademark laugh without a care in the world. Upon getting close to everyone, Ed suddenly... "WOAH!" he yelped after tripping and then landing hard, face first on the cement, splatting wet concrete everywhere.

"ED!" Mia exclaimed in disapproval.

"The hell are you doing scuba-diving on the cement?!" Eddy demanded in annoyance.

Ed looks up at them with cemented face, "I am Cementman! The maker of cement!" he declared with a goofy grin.

Mia facepalmed while Eddy sighed, "What are we gonna do to you?'' he grumbled in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Olivia finishing tightening the bolt of a large pretzel sign with a screwdriver by a window, "Yes.'' she said in satisfaction. She then proceeded to wipe the sweat off her forehead when she suddenly lost her balance, flailing her arms wildly before slipping off the window, "AAAAHHH!" she screamed which everyone heard. Fortunately, she managed to grab on the pretzel sign but she is close to slipping as well, "EDDWARD! STEPHANIE!" she called out, "SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted.

Double D gasped, "OLIVIA!" he exclaimed in concern.

Mia looks up, "I'll try to find a ladder! Stay there!" she shouted back.

"I'M HANGING ON A PRETZEL!" Olivia pointed out, "WHERE WOULD I GO?!" she questioned indecorously.

Eddy turns to Mia, "Four eyes has a point you know.'' he pointed out with a blank look. Mia rolled her eyes before running off, only to step on the cement, getting her shoes stuck on the process, "Seriously, Mia? You, too?!" Eddy exclaimed in disbelief as Mia rolled her eyes once more before taking off her shoes and running off in her socks while Eddy and Ed then positioned themselves under Olivia, "Get ready to catch her, Ed, just in case.'' the former advised.

"Okie-dokie-smokey!" Ed complied before raising his arms up.

Meanwhile at the suspended cradle, Double D watches Olivia in concern, "Oh dear! Oh dear! What to do?! What to do?!" he exclaimed in complete panic for his childhood friend-slash-love interest.

Stephanie looks around with an idea came to mind, she then quickly grabs the hand railings and began to rock the suspended cradle back and forth, "Woah! What are you doing?!" Andrea asked in confusion.

"Saving Olivia!" Stephanie replied, "Start swinging!" she egged.

And with that, Double D and Andrea wasted no time in helping Stephanie rock the platform back and forth while Emma and Ethan remains oblivious to what's going on. Olivia immediately realized what the trio are planning and with timing, Olivia let's go from the sign and Double D immediately reacted by catching her arms, preventing her falling and with all his strength, Double D pulls her up inside the cradle as they shared a tight embrace.

Ed and Eddy lower their arms as Mia arrives with a ladder in hand but drops it down upon seeing Olivia safe.

The suspended cradle then lowers down back to the ground with Andrea looking all daze, "That's how we roll.'' she declared, "And if you all excuse me... I think I'm gonna be sick.'' she confessed before placing a hand on her mouth.

"You okay, Olivia?'' Double D asked.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah... thanks you guys.'' she replied in gratitude.

Mia then appears before them, "Ain't this sweet?'' she mused with a grin, causing both Double D and Olivia to blush before letting go of each other, the latter rubbing the back of his head and the latter tipping her glass while Stephanie, Eddy, Ed and Mia snickered.

Emma and Ethan then joined them, "Hi!" the former greeted, "You missed all of the excitement!" she exclaimed in glee.

The girls and the Eds looks at each other for a minute before smiling and shrugging their shoulders, "We sure did.'' Mia replied with a grin.

"We finished the mural!" Emma declared happily.

"Nice job.'' Stephanie complimented.

"Wow! Can we see it?'' Ed asked in excitement.

Ethan raised a hand, "Just wait for the big unveiling this Friday, Big Ed.'' he advised before turning to the mural covered in white sheet, "You don't wanna ruin the surprise won't you?'' he pointed out with a smile.

Ed slaps a finger on his lips, "I won't tell.'' he replied as every shared a chuckle.

Eddy then looks down on the cement with Mia's shoes on it, "So? Socks or barefoot?'' he asked Mia with a grin.

Mia groaned, "Ugh! You're not gonna let this down are you?'' she grumbled in annoyance.

Andrea then spoke, "We can grab a pair at the fashion store.'' she suggested, "Hazel has a surprisingly good taste on footwear.'' she declared.

"I better go help my grandma with something.'' Ethan said, "See you later.'' he said before walking off with a wave of a hand.

Emma waves a hand back, "Later!" she replied when Mia appears before, she then placed a hand on Mia's left shoulder, "Don't worry, I understand feet.'' she claimed, much to the redhead's confusion.

Double D then turns to Ed, "Ed, I suggest you go home and get that cement off of your face.'' he advised.

Ed gave him a salute, "Roger-wilco, Double D!" he complied before walking off, catching up with Ethan on the process.

"Glad that Ed has finally gotten over with his fear of taking a bath.'' Olivia commented in relief.

"It took him a lot of convincing and brainwashing though.'' Double D pointed out with a blank look.

And with that, the girls, Eddy and Double D made their way across the streets with Mia walking in her socks. As the group kept walking, they noticed that a lot of stores had boarded windows.

"Hey! What's up with the place? And why there's a lot of boarded doors and windows?" Eddy questioned in confusion.

"Seems odd.'' Double D muttered, "It wasn't like this the other day.'' he stated.

"Yeah, I didn't notice anything either.'' Emma stated.

"Weird.'' Mia commented, "Oh... at least, Hazel's store is still there.'' she pointed as the group arrives in front of store called the Fashion Store with a colorful ribbon as a sign.

"Good thing or I'd be out of a job.'' Andrea said in agreement as the group then enters the store filled with colorful items for fashion such as clothes, hats and glasses, "But you never know know but I just organized this place a few days ago.'' she said with a thoughtful look, "Shoes should be over there but I can't make any promises.'' she said before gently pushing Mia at one corner of the store.

The others began to look around when an old lady came out from one room with a disco ball in hand. The old lady is short with a rotund appearance, she has a lilac-colored hair tied in a swirly bun, she has green eyes underneath a pink sharped-frame glasses and has a mole under her lip. She wears a two beaded necklaces around her neck, a light pink buttoned cardigan over a reddish-pink dress and white slip shoes. This is Hazel, the owner of the store.

Upon setting sights on the group, Hazel let's out a big smile, "Oh! Customers!" she cheered before looking at Andrea, "Andrea, lock the doors.'' she advised, "And put this somewhere.'' she said handing the disco ball to Andrea whom proceeded to put back inside the room where Hazel came from, "You're just in time for our sales, ladies and gentlemen, buy a few pump and get the matching earrings free.'' Hazel offered with a smile.

"Umm... we're not shopping.'' Stephanie said nervously.

Hazel sighed, "Figures.'' she said, "These days nobody is.'' she declared with everyone developing a look of concern.

Eddy suddenly appears before her with a purple glittering scarf in hand, "How much is for these?'' he asked with a grin.

"Oh! That's just five dollars.'' Hazel answered with a smile.

"Sweet!" Eddy cheered before handing five dollars to Hazel. He then quickly wraps the scarf around his neck, "Oh yeah! All I need is a fedora and a LED leather jacket, and I'll be like Chris Jericho!" he proclaimed with a grin.

"As much as I want to comment on your new scarf, Eddy but...'' Double D is saying before turning to Hazel, "What's wrong, Miss Hazel?" he asked, "Is this has something to do why the stores at the other blocks are empty?'' he guessed.

"What happened?'' Andrea asked in concern.

Hazel took a seat next to the counter, "I didn't want to worry you, Andrea.'' she said, "I thought I could beat them...'' she said before letting out a sigh, "Maybe I should just sell the place to that Dr. Alvah.'' she stated in sadness.

"Huh?!" Andrea, Stephanie and Olivia muttered in shock and surprise.

"Wait! Are you saying that Dr. Alvah is responsible why the other stores of this block are close?!" Double D concluded.

Hazel nodded, "Yup... Dr. Alvah bought the other stores only to be closed down.'' she explained.

"Wow... I wonder what she's up to.'' Eddy muttered in concern, _"What the hell is Aunt Mallory up to?!''_ he thought in confusion.

Olivia let's out a huff, "Guess Alvah doesn't give up that easy.'' she said.

Hazel sighed, "Well it was nice while it lasted.'' she said before getting up, she was about to head towards the back area when Andrea spoke.

"Hazel, wait!" Andrea called out, "I bet we can help you get some customers.'' she said, "A few little tweaks and this place could be amazing~" she declared with her arms stretch out.

"How amazing?'' Eddy asked, "With _me_ in it or _with_ me in it?'' he questioned with a grin.

Mia then lightly bops his head, "Neither.'' she replied, "Nice scarf, by the way.'' she complimented.

Hazel thought about it, "I don't know... I kinda like the way it is.'' she said, "Trendy and fashion-forward.'' she pointed out with a smile.

Andrea gave her a sheepish smile, "Eeh... yeah..." she said, "I mean... we could make it more amazing.'' she declared.

"Just hold off on selling for a few more days please.'' Stephanie pleaded.

"Well, I do hate to leave this old place.'' Hazel admitted, "But if you think you can help... then why not.'' she complied as the girls and boys let's out a cheer.

Andrea then hugs Hazel, "You won't regret it.'' she said with a smile.

Eddy then claps his hands, "All right! Operation - Make Hazel's Store Great Again! Is on the go!" he declared, "All right! Let's move! Move!" he commanded.

And with that, the girls, Double D and Eddy began their work at the Fashion Store like sweeping and cleaning every nook and cranny of the store, placing mannequins with nice clothes, redesigning the sign with bright colors and even adding a playground at Hazel's backyard.

And soon enough, the redesigned store attracted customers, both young and old, much to everyone's delight. Both older women and teenage girls would buy a lot of things in the store while the kids gets to play in the playground.

Of course... not everyone are happy about this.

Outside the store, we a car parked at the other side of the street and inside, we see Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey watching them from a far.

Dr. Alvah scoffed, "Annoying little brats!" she grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey, boss, isn't that your nephew over there?'' Joey pointed out.

"Yeah! It is her nephew!" Ricky said in agreement.

Dr. Alvah looks out the window with a binocular and saw Eddy outside doing some endorsements, "Huh... guess my nephew found a new hobby aside from scamming people.'' she commented, "Good for him.'' she said, "But no matter... even with his presence, it won't stop me from achieving my goals!" she declared with a grin.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


	13. Fashionably Old Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Lego Friends - Girls on a Mission.**

As days goes by, the girls, Double D and Eddy began their work at the Fashion Store like sweeping and cleaning every nook and cranny of the store, placing mannequins with nice clothes, redesigning the sign with bright colors and even adding a playground at Hazel's backyard.

And soon enough, the redesigned store attracted customers, both young and old, much to everyone's delight. Both older women and teenage girls would buy a lot of things in the store while the kids gets to play in the playground.

Of course... not everyone are happy about this.

Dr. Alvah, whom wanted Hazel's store close down for whatever plans she's having, is not a fan of what the girls and the boys are doing, so she made various devious tactics for the store to loose customers.

Inside the store, Hazel is seen managing the store from the counter while the girls entertains some customers and the boys watching over the kids at the playground.

After an hour of work, Hazel turns to the girls and boys, "Got to admit.'' she admitted, "You kids pulled off a miracle.'' she declared, "Looks like I won't have to sell the place after all.'' she said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the concrete getting jagged, "Oh dear... what was that?'' Double D asked.

"Sounds like someone is doing something construction-like outside.'' Eddy replied with a blank look.

Everyone then came out of the store and were greeted by the sight of Ricky and Joey, with mustache disguise, jack-hammering the concrete in front of the store, creating a huge ditch.

"What is going on?!" Hazel shouted.

"What are you doing?'' Andrea asked in annoyance, "You're blocking customers from coming in!" she pointed out.

Ricky was about to speak when Eddy hops over the ditch and quickly took off their fake mustaches, exposing the two and everyone gasped at them, "Knock it off, R&J! I know it's you guys!" he exclaimed.

Joey and Ricky looks at each other for a minute for running off getting in Mallory's car before speeding off.

"So, this is another scheme of Dr. Alvah!" Stephanie concluded.

Mia then turns to Eddy, "How did you figure out that those guys are Ricky and Joey?'' she asked in awe.

"The moment I saw Dr. Alvah's car from the distance, I immediately realized who those guys are.'' Eddy replied, "And they're wearing fake mustaches and I know a lot of fake mustaches.'' he stated with a grin.

"But what are we gonna do about this?'' Andrea asked towards the ditch.

Olivia tips her glasses, "I had an idea.'' she replied with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, the girls and boys began to build a bridge over the ditch, it has a colorful planks with star motifs, a red railings with plants on plots hanging on it's ends, a sailboat-shaped railings and a pole in the middle of the bridge.

After Double D fixed the light bulb, "All right, Olivia, let there be light!" he beckoned with a smile.

Olivia then pressed on a button, turning on the lights, attracting some customers, much to everyone's delight.

Meanwhile, we see Alvah's car from a far, inside we see Alvah watching them with a grin before pulling out her phone, "You hear me? Now!" she ordered. Suddenly, the entire city's power went out, turning everything dark, including the lights of Hazel's store, much to everyone's surprise and annoyance.

"Hey! Who turn off the lights?!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I bet Dr. Alvah has something to do with it.'' Double D declared before smiling, "But... good thing Olivia and I are one step ahead of her.'' he said before turning to Olivia, "Olivia?'' he beckoned.

Olivia nodded before pressing another button, activating the back-up power supply, turning the lights back on Hazel's store, attracting even more customers, much to everyone's delight.

Back in Alvah's car, Mallory looks at them in shock, she looks down for a few minutes before chuckling, "Think they're clever.'' she muttered with a wicked grin.

* * *

The next morning, we see Laura and Barney in front of Hazel's store, putting up safety lines, traffic cones and posts around the bridge when the girls, Double D and Eddy arrives.

"Mom?" Olivia called out, getting Laura's attention, "What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"Sorry, honey.'' Laura apologized, "I know you kids have working your tails off to help Hazel but "someone" launched a complaint in the city.'' Laura explained with a finger quote.

Everyone then immediately realized whom Laura's talking about, "Dr. Alvah.'' Olivia declared with Barney neighing in confirmation.

"She said the giant parts out back is a public eyesore and a safety hazard, and demands the store to be condemned.'' Laura explained.

"Unbelievable!" Mia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Eyesore? Safety hazard?'' Eddy repeated in disbelief before pointing a finger at the ditch underneath the bridge, "That's an eyesore and a safety hazard which they created!" he pointed out in irritation, "You know what? I'm gonna go at her and give her a piece of my mind!" he declared, "I need a crowbar.'' he said and was about to walk off when Double D and Stephanie holds him back.

"Woah! Woah, Eddy!" Double D halted, "As much as I don't like what Dr. Alvah have done, we can't resolve things through violence.'' he advised.

"He's right!" Stephanie said in agreement, "There is still something we can do.'' she beckoned.

Meanwhile, Emma began to look around when an idea came to mind, "I think I had an idea how to save this place.'' she declared getting everyone's attention. She then approaches Laura, "Officer Olivia's mom, can you give us one more day?'' she asked.

Barney then bumps it's head on Laura's shoulder, urging her to comply with the girl's wishes, Laura smiled, "Well... I do have some litter bugs to ticket.'' she declared with a smile.

"Yes!" the kids let's out a cheer.

"One day.'' Laura reminded with a raised finger.

"Don't worry, Miss Laura.'' Double D reassured, "We can take care of this in just one day.'' he stated.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get to work!" Eddy beckoned with a grin.

And with that, the girls, Double D and Eddy alongside Hazel began to work at the backyard of Hazel's store, they even called Ethan and Ed for additional assistance.

First they brought some stuffs like large spare tires, ropes, a stereo, televisions, a number of colorful planks & barrels, various shaped bushes on a pot, metal poles, an unused traffic light and a trampoline.

Ethan and Emma began to paint designs on several objects while Andrea places some plants on the sides. Meanwhile, Mia, Stephanie and Olivia began to work on a large colorful slide while Eddy, Double D and Ed works on a colorful clubhouse which is connected to a large jungle gym, and Hazel is seen building a swing with tires as seat.

Hazel looks around for a minute before riding on the swing in joy, Mia and Andrea saw this and shared a fist bump.

* * *

The next morning, we see Laura and Barney making their way towards Hazel's store and were greeted by the sight of people cheerfully entering the place while her daughter, her daughter's sort of boyfriend and Andrea handing balloons to children.

Olivia then noticed her, "Hi, mom!" she greeted, "Welcome to Hazel's House of Fun!" she introduced in glee.

Laura sigh before getting off Barney however to her surprise, her daughter happily drags her inside the store.

Andrea then turns to Double D, "Sure, she can come up with a name for this.'' she stated with a blank look.

Double D chuckled, "You girls will get a name one day." he reassured.

At the backyard of Hazel's store, we see Mia, Stephanie, Emma, Eddy and Ethan gathered at one spot when Olivia and her mother arrives, and Laura is greeted by the sight of a colorful and kid-friendly playground with a lot of kids and Ed are seen happily enjoying their time at the place, much to Laura's awe.

"Wow! That's some playground!" Laura commented in awe as Double D and Andrea arrives, "I think it's the first of it's kind.'' she mused.

"So, does that mean?'' Andrea asked with a smile.

"I don't see any reason that the shop should be condemned.'' Laura declared, "Nice job, kids.'' she complimented before tearing the a hazard paper.

"YEAH!" the girls let's out a cheer while the boys shared a fist bump.

Meanwhile outside the store, we see Alvah's car from one corner of the street, Mallory checks to see if her plan is going well only to be greeted by the sight of Laura removing the police lines and cones from the front of the store, much to her shock.

"How did they?'' Mallory squawked in confusion.

* * *

The next day, we see everyone gathered around at the side of a restaurant and all waiting to see the mural Emma and Ethan created. Aside from the aforementioned two, Mia, Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia, Double D, Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Rolf, Chloe and a tall man are present at the occasion.

The man has slim frame, he has brown hair styled in a short pompadour and has a thick facial hair, and has green eyes. He wears a green long-sleeved collared shirt with orange suspenders, blue pants and brown shoes. This is Steve, the District Leader of the Villa/Residential district of Heartlake City.

Emma then took of the sheets, revealing a colorful mural of Heartlake City with a ferries wheel, a tower of Dr. Alvah and a monorail at the background, much to everyone's awe, clapping their hands and taking pictures of it.

Steve and Chloe then approaches them, "My fellow Heartlake citizens.'' Steve spoke with Chloe placing a mic in front of him, "Let's thanks the Cool-de-sac and the ugh...'' he was trying to say only to realize that he has no idea what to call the girls, "... what do you call yourselves again?'' he whispered in question.

The girls looks at each other with a nervous smile, "Not yet.'' Stephanie answered, "Still working on it.'' she admitted.

Steve nodded, "Let's all thanks the Cool-de-sac and our no name heroes for all of their hard work!" he declared with a smile as everyone let's out an applaud, "And behalf of our city council, it's my pleasure to inform you that we're going to save the arts district!" he announced as everyone cheered louder, much to the girls and boys' delight.

As this is going on, we see Mallory, Ricky and Joey on their car, observing them from one corner of the street.

"You haven't seen the last of me.'' Mallory declared with a grin and before she could close the window of her car, Eddy appears before her, much to her surprise, "Oh! Hello, Eddy.'' she greeted.

"Hiya, Aunt Mallory.'' Eddy greeted back, "What'cha doin' out here?'' he asked with a grin.

Mallory chuckled, "Nothing.'' she lied, "Just strolling around.'' she furthered, "Do you need something?'' she asked.

Eddy shook his head, "Nothing much... just want to give you this.'' he said before wrapping a scarf around her neck, "And this...'' he added by placing a white sun hat on her head, "... and this.'' he finished by putting on a white-rimmed sunglasses on her eyes, "Just a small gift for everything you did for me.'' he said with a smile, "See ya later, Aunt Mallory.'' he said before walking off.

Mallory watches her nephew go in confusion before looking down at the scarf Eddy gave to her, she then smiled, "Well... I must admit... that store had style.'' she mused before finally closing the car's windows as the car droves off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a studio located somewhere outside the city, we enter the record room to see a young man beat boxing in front of a mirror. The young man has a brown hair with shaved sides, and has blue eyes. He wears a blue denim jacket with black sleeves and a black hoodie over a red t-shirt and a golden chain wrapped around his neck, white pants and red kicks. This is Jeremy Door.

Jeremy kept on beat boxing when his phone ring. Stopping in making sounds with his mouth, Jeremy checks his phone and got a message from Double D. He smiled, "Nice~" he mused, "Can't wait to perform at Heartlake.'' he confessed before resuming beat boxing.

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you all like it!**


End file.
